Thorns Draw Blood: A Different Code
by CynIsHere
Summary: Starclan has guided a young, beautiful kit to Thunderclan. She carries a faith in Starclan as strong as a medicine cat, and a destiny greater than Firestars. Plagued by nightmares, she is left with a brutal fate. Can she handle it, or will it destroy her from the inside out? (A warrior fanfic without 'A medicine cat may not have a mate or kits,')Follows Power of Three arch.
1. Prologue

**_I don't own Warriors, only Rose(kit) is mine._**

* * *

There are things in this world that will never have a meaning, and others that will have meanings beyond the need. There will be cats you cannot trust, nor befriend or love. There will be moments where you will regret everything, where you will wish you were never born. There will be moments when you see a tiny, newborn kit and think '_That was me once. Look how far I've made it.' _And there will be moments when you look into the eyes of your soul mate, and you will know that all the troubles you have gone through, and all the troubles you will face could never tear you apart.

* * *

Two kits sat at the edge of a dense forest. The wind was blowing only slightly. The first, a sand colored tabby tom, turned to his companion, a tiny red and white she kit. There were tears in their eyes. They were saying their final farewells.

"This is it?" he mewed sadly.

"Find some nice twolegs okay?" She said, her eyes filled with sadness.

She stepped up to him, pressed her nose to his, mumbled goodbye, and padded into the shadow of the forest. The Tom sat alone for a minute. A tear slid down; his best friend was leaving, heading into certain death.

_She's got bees in her brain, _he thought.

"Goodbye Rose." He called as her figure blended with the shadows. Her white fur seemed to fade into black as the shadows surrounded her. She was gone then. Officially gone. He would never follow her in. He would never see her again.

"Goodbye Herbert," She called back, "I promise I won't get eaten!"

She watched him as he vanished over the twoleg fence. She gazed back into the darkness the forest offered. Her sadness suddenly replaced by excitement, fear, desire. Her heart raced.

_This is my destiny. _Rose thought. _This is my destiny._

Rose padded through the forest, with the scent and sounds she grew up with; but this wasn't her forest, her forest was much different. Her forest didn't have boundaries, or rules. It didn't have cats wanting to murder you for the territory you had around every corner.

The crunch of the dry grass and clumps of dirt in her ears seemed to echo across the tops of the trees. Rose felt as if the entire clan would wake up and come rushing to the noise. She felt as if the moment they saw her they would kick her out of their territory and leave her at the mercy of Shadowclan, or badgers or twoleg kits. Her heart throbbed.

The farther she went, the thicker the scents of cats became. Each little scent became an individual still much like those around it. The entire scent melting as one. Two scents though, seemed much closer. She could hear they're gently paw steps and voices. They spoke softly and lovingly. Their scent lingering as the air was still but when the wind picked up, it blew their scents away. Rose panicked a little. The wind would blow here scent to them, and they would run her off.

Suddenly their voice changed from soft into urgent. The she cats voice into worry. Rose could hear their paw steps getting closer. Rose looked around frantically hoping for a chance to hide before they found her. She took a dive into a holly bush, crouching and hoping her fear scent wouldn't reveal her/

All of a sudden, a ginger furred she cat appeared. She looked around a moment as a brown tabby tom padded beside her.

"I swear I could smell kit scent, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw didn't answer, but sniffed the air before padding directly to Rose's bush.

"Here you are." He mewed softly before sticking his paw in and pushing her behind gently out. Rose cowered in fear. The ginger she cat came up to her and sniffed.

"She's not part of a clan." She mewed to her companion. "But she doesn't smell like twoleg."

Brambleclaw seemed to debate for a moment, before picking the lone she kit up. Rose forced herself not to hiss as they padded towards where the thick clan scent was coming from.

"We'll take her back to the camp" He grunted with the kit between his jaws. "We could always use more warriors."

Rose wanted to free herself and find her own way to the camp. This was her destiny, not theirs. She could do this herself. She squirmed int he toms jaws until he had to stop to let her down.

"I can walk myself." Rose huffed. The two adult cats purred in amusement as the tiny she cat showed her bigger than life attitude. The she cat flicked her tail for Rose to follow, and she did.

"I'm sure Ferncloud will be happy to foster her." Brambleclaw mewed, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "She's already practically raising ours." There was a hint of teasing in his voice, but Rose was suddenly wishing e would carry her. She felt as if she was dead on her paws. After stumbling a few times, Brambleclaw did pick her back up and take her into the Thunderclan nursery.

Fear gripped the half asleep kitten. This wasn't what she expected. This wasn't what she was used to.

_But this is my home now, _Rose though to calm herself. _ As Starclan will it, it will be._


	2. Ch 1A New Face in Thunderclan

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own Rose(kit)!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Being woken in the middle of the night was not an activity Ferncloud took kindly too. Brambleclaw had better have a good reason, she hissed silently as he led her to the medicine den. At first, she didn't understand what he'd brought her here for, until Leafpool pointed out a tiny red and white she kit curling into Squirrelflights' tail.

"Who's this?" Ferncloud gasped.

"Well," Leafpool said through a yawn, "We're hoping you'll take care of her, at least for a little while."

"Of course," Ferncloud mewed as she gently took the kit by her scruff, "But where'd she come from?"

"Brambleclaw and I found her wandering around the forest not long ago." Squirrelflight interjected. Ferncloud raised an eyebrow, but decided she didn't care what they were doing and took the kit back to her nest in the nursery.

Back in her nest, her own kittens immediately began to nurse. The lone kit was half asleep, but Ferncloud figured she needed to nurse too. She pushed the kit as close as she would get until she finally latched, but dropped when she obviously was too tired. Fernclouds began to worry. If she didn't nurse, she couldn't really survive.

_Maybe she was weaned to early, _Ferncloud hoped, _She'll eat in the morning._

* * *

"Hollykit! Wake up!" mewed a golden tabby kit, "Jaykit! Come on guys get up!" He pounced on his piled siblings in a final attempt to wake them. The sun was barely peaking over the forest and the camp was still dark and foggy. Lionkit was too excited to go back to sleep.

"Lionkit!" Ferncloud scolded through a yawn.

"What do you want, Lionkit," Hollykit grumbled as she sat up. "Can't you see I was sleeping."

"Ferncloud has another kit." Lionkit squeaked in excitement. He was bouncing around like a rabbit did.

Hollykit swiped her paw against her ear. "A new kit? Where?"

Lionkit pointed with his ears to Ferncloud. At her belly, sleeping, were Icekit, Foxkit, and an unfamiliar red and white she kit. She was pressed to Ferncloud, and asleep. Her tiny body was tense, and she was obviously scared.

Ferncloud finished grooming and sat up as Brambleclaw entered the nursery. The new kit awoke as she moved.

"How is she?" Brambleclaw examined the kitten and she lifted her nose to sniff him. "How old do you think she is?'

"She's okay," Ferncloud replied, "but she dead tired. She doesn't want to nurse either. She's probably already weaned, but we should probably get Leafpool to make sure she's healthy." There was a hint of worry in her eyes, as was her nature. She leaned down and licked the she kits forehead. She purred.

"I'll have Leafpool come look at her. In the meantime, she if she'll eat meat." He turned to leave but looked back, "and kits? Please, be kind to her."

Lionkit huffed as he left.

"I'm always nice!" he pouted. Jaykit lifted his head and sighed as he stood. He began grooming as Hollykit went to great the new comer. She settled down beside her as she watched with a terrified gleam.

"Hi, I'm Hollykit." she paused a moment. "and you are..?"

"Rose."

"Where are you from?" Hollykit mewed.

"I was... a loner." Rose mewed, the word loner felt sharp and strange on her tongue. She had never assigned herself a title save for her own name.

"Hollykit," Ferncloud interrupted, "Will you fetch us a piece of fresh kill?"

"I'll go!" Lionkit bellowed as he rushed over. Rose squeaked in fright as she shrank into Fernclouds' fur. She peaked out slowly at the tom kit almost twice her size.

"Lionkit!" Ferncloud hissed, "Don't be so jumpy! She's not used to us!"

Lionkit shrank back, but followed the she kits as the dashed into camp.

"Wait!" Ferncloud called after them, "I didn't mean take her!"

"This is the warriors den!" Hollykit exclaimed, sitting a fox's length from the entrance.

"We're not allowed in it," Lionkit added. "But all the warriors sleep here."

"Come on! I'll show you the apprentices den!" Hollykit meowed and flicked her tail for Rose to follow.

Hollykit and Lionkit lead her around camp in a contest for the she kits attention until they come to the fresh kill pile. The dawn hunting patrol had just come in, and the pile was stocked with fresh kill. Rose seemed excited at the offer of a chance to eat.

"Prey?" Rose mewed. She looked excitedly at the options spread before her. Mice, robins, shrews, doves, black birds.

"Yup!" Lionkit mewed, "Here, let's share this squirrel!" He said, picking up a squirrel. He turned toward the nursery, the squirrel under his paws, and Rose followed behind as Hollykit took a yummy looking mouse back to Ferncloud and Jaykit picked their own meal. Lionkit purred to himself. _That's all it takes to get her attention?_

Rose purred and head butted Lionkit affectionately before taking a bite.

"I haven't eaten in days!" Rose mewed as she ripped pieces of flesh into her mouth.

* * *

The four kits lay outside the nursery, grooming and sharing after breakfast tongues, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey," rang out of the high rock. Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit headed into the nursery without a complaint. Rose, though, stayed and watched in awe as the clan cats gathered. Some of them looked and stared back at her. She went to make her way towards the ginger she-cat when Ferncloud came by and scooped the kit up.

"No I want to stay!" she called.

"No. You're still a kit." Ferncloud mewed, "You're too young."

"I can hunt!" she insisted as Ferncloud left, attempting to meet the criteria a clan meeting required.

Rose sat down and pouted. Lionkit came over, smiled. In an attempt to cheer her up, he asked her;

"You can hunt?"

Rose looked at him, and without a warning tackled him to the ground.

"No fair," he squealed, "I wasn't ready!"

Rose jumped off of him. Getting into a hunting crouch like her father had taught her, she slowly stalked him. Lionkit reared on his hind paws, and launched at his tiny attacker, attempting to pin her as she had done to him. They tumbled over the dirt floor, knocking into Hollykit and Jaykit.

"We should probably get out of their way," Jaykit meowed.

_She's quite skilled for still being a kit. _Hollykit noted and she found a safe place to sit_. I wonder where she learned all those moves._

Lionkit had Rose by the tail, pulling on her. Rose turned to swipe at him, but he ducked, catching her paws and knocking her on her belly. Lionkit pounced on her.

"Ha!" He bellowed. "I win!"

Rose threw Lionkit off of her, and pounced on him. She bit his ear roughly. She gritted through her teeth; "That's for ripping the fur out of my tail!"

Lionkit squeaked and threw his claws up at her, grating her cheek.

"Oh Starclan." Hollykit mumbled, concerned for Rose. ""Lionkit! Be easy on her!"

Rose paused in her mock battle with Lionkit. She sniffed the disturbed air, smelling the scents of the cats she barely knew. She looked up at Firestar in awe as he, Leafpool and Brambleclaw entered the nursery. Ferncloud followed moments later.

"Firestar!" she squealed as she peeled away from Lionkit and ran to the leader.

"How did you know my name, Rosekit?" He purred.

Rose flattened her ears and mumbled; "Spottedleaf."

Firestar gasped in shock; the others hadn't heard her. He shook his head. Maybe he hadn't heard her right.

"Rosekit," He said as he leaned forward, "How old are you?"

"2 moons," She replied, "But I don't have a clan name yet."

"Yes you do." Ferncloud interrupted, sweeping Rosekit to her with her tail. "And look at your fur! What were you doing; fighting a thorn bush?" Ferncloud began to smooth her new foster kits ruffled fur.

"I haven't had a naming ceremony," Rosekit protested.

"You don't need one until your become an apprentice." Leafpool added. Rosekit looked up at Leafpool, and for a moment, Leafpool saw all of Silverpelt glitter in her amber eyes. Rosekit watched the medicine cat intently, studying her amber eyes with intelligence beyond her age.

"Rosekit," Ferncloud scolded, "Where did this scratch come from?"

"I was playing with a thorn bush." She mumbled. "Remember?"

Firestar and Brambleclaw let out a mrrr of laughter, Ferncloud gave them a scolding look as she licked the wound that threatened to throw them out. She had already begun to consider the kit her own and no one messed with Fernclouds kits.

"I'll go get her some dock leaves for these scratches." Leafpool said with a glance at the blood dripping down Lionkits' ear before turning away, and leaving.

"What was the gathering about?" Lionkit asked as Leafpools' tail vanished.

"I had to warn the cats about some unnerving activity. And we were telling the clan about Rosekit." Firestar answered. "We wanted them to know about the new kit, and we were planning on picking a mentor for you, but you're still too young."

"Too young?" Rosekit whined. "How old do I have to be?"

"Six moons." Brambleclaw told her.

The three siblings eyes perked up. There were four moons; they were getting close. Firestar took a look at the pride flashing in their eyes.

"Don't get too excited." He scorned, "You're still on thin ice."

"Don't be so harsh." Leafpool mumbled around a dock leaf as she re-entered. "They weren't meaning any harm." She sat and motioned for Rosekit to come to her, and the kit followed her instructions, sitting patiently while the medicine cat applied the dock juice.


	3. Ch2 Not Everyone Likes Her

Rosekit peaked out of the brambles covering the nursery. The sun was halfway to Sunhigh, and casting long, skinny shadows as the cats bustled around in their camp. The dew on the grass had vanished and the clouds from the night were slowly withering into little wisps of white fluff resembling baby rabbit fur.

Rosekit was watching for the ginger she cat from her first night, and she would get a peak at her occasionally, but the moment she stepped out of the nursery, paws from above seemed to try to trample her, and she ran back into the nursery in up, Rosekit turned back and sulked into the nursery. She plopped her rear end down on the moss in front of Ferncloud and watched as Fernclouds kits gobbled away.

"What were you doing?" Ferncloud asked, smiling down on the kits.

"I wanted to go see the ginger she cat." Rosekit pouted. She traced her paw on the dirt floor in the shape of a circle before wiping it away.

"Who?" Ferncloud mewed, trying to think of a ginger color cat she knew, "Oh Squirrelflight. Don't worry. She'll come visit soon okay?"

Rosekit nodded. She had felt a little betrayed. Brambleclaw had come seen her many times, but the ginger she cat didn't seem to care. Was Rosekit not good enough for Squirrelflight to love? Maybe she was just busy.

_But what am I worrying about?_ Rosekit hissed in her mind, _She's not my mother. I don't care about her opinion._

She looked over at the group of piled kits only a few moons older than her. She cared about them. They were her friends. She padded over quietly, and pushed herself in between Jaykit and Lionkit and took a deep breath. Her only littermate died as a kit, so she'd never had anyone to cuddle with before.

_This is nice._

* * *

Suddenly cold, Rosekit woke with a shiver. Her pile of warm fur was gone. She could still hear them, off in the distance wrestling like kits did. She jumped up to groom her fur only enough to get away and ran outside to join them_. _

She rushed forward without looking and ran straight into Jaykit, knocking him into the ground.

"Watch it!" He spat as he dusted the dirt out of his fur.

Rosekit hunched and walked towards Lionkit with burning ears.

"Ignore him." Lionkit mewed, "He's just a grump." Rosekit giggled shyly. Lionkit put himself back into a sloppy version of a hunting crouch while Jaykit mumbled. The little red and white she kit turned back to her sparing partner and jumped at him. Together, again, they tumbled into the clearing baring claws.

Lionkit rolled Rosekit into a tiny dip in the grass and pinned her. He opened his mouth to proclaim victory, but Rosekit turned around on him.

Standing sideways, she raised her shackles and hisses as viciously as a kit could. The clan cats looked at her, surprised such a little thing could be look so mean.

Lionkit didn't seem to understand at first, neither of his siblings really fought in heir play fights, but he caught on and mimicked her. His spine up and his fur ruffled, her danced towards Rosekit. The tiny red and white she kit jumped up a little before falling back on all fours. Lionkit went at her, only to mew in surprise as the she kit completely flipped over and the cats watching laughed at her silliness.

Suddenly aware of the eyes on her, Rosekit did a three sixty as her face got hot. The friendly eyes were mocking and vicious in her mind. She didn't like this. She didn't want to be looked at. Even Brambleclaw…

She hid a little behind Lionkit. He purred to comfort her, knowing well enough she was sort of shy. He followed her as she scampered back into the nursery and directly to the Fernclouds empty nest.

"What are you running from?" mewed a little voice.

Foxkit was looking up at her. He was only a moon or so, but he was a big kit. His fur was dark red and molted kind of like Jaykits. He looked like she had just woken him up against his will.

"They all looked at me." She mewed shyly beside him. Her fur was starting to stand on end.

"Welcome to the clan." Lionkit mewed from the entrance. "You're going to get looks. Everyone loves kits."

Bravely, Rosekit decided to venture back into the camp. No one was staring after her now. They had all gone back to whatever it was clan cats did in the middle of the day. Brambleclaw was looking around the camp, and he smiled when she saw her. He flicked his tail.

Rosekit obeyed the silent command and went to him, her first trip across the camp. The cats around him were watching her now too.

Squirrelflight was there too. She looked down kindly and mewed a gentle hello.

"What was it you were doing, Rosekit?" Brambleclaw asked. His voice was friendly, yet it held a little scorn.

"I was just playing." Rosekit mewed. She looked down. Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Fernclouds mate, all there watching her.

"Yes, I know," He sighed, "But you need to be careful. You're lucky Lionkit is as bright as he is. Another kit would have taken you seriously. Be careful next time."

"Yes, Sir." Rosekit mewed. She turned and walked back to the nursery, taking on glance at the cats around her. 

* * *

Rose was covered in hay as always in the barn, playing. Her mother was off somewhere with her father. Her sister was in front of her, doing the crazy dance Lionkit had done. Her movements were slow and blurred, as if they were underwater but her beautiful ginger fur was as dry as could be. The air was still and silent, and Rose wasn't moving at all.

She felt as though she was frozen in a block of ice, watching her sister play with her own reflection. There was no sound coming to her ears. The usual crunch of hay was absent, as were the birds and mice scattering around. Her fur was on end, and she felt herself growing warmer and warmer as her sisters play dance slowed.

Suddenly, Roses world was wet and dripping. The barn was crumbling and the sky was falling. She could finally hear, but only the sound of a kits crying. Her sisters fur seemed to fall off as she moved. Rose tried to tell her to stop shaking, but her mouth wouldn't open. The ground, though wet and slippery, was a deep, thick red. Her sister splashed around in it, covering her paws and her tail was dragging in it.

The crying to screeching, Rose tried to fold her ears back, but they wouldn't move either. She felt over heated, as if she had just run miles on end. She tried to pant, but was still unable to move her jaw.

Her sister had stopped moving. Her paws were coated with the blood on the floor, her tail lay limply in it, and her eyes watched her with an intensity that made Roses own eyes sting. Finally able to blink, tears poured out.

Opening them one last time, the scene was black and silent, only drops of blood scattered around Roses paws and dark amber eyes floating far away. Rose watched them as they slowly moved closer. They were vicious and evil looking, and angry.

Suddenly, they were in her face, a scream bellowing out of its missing throat, and the scent of Thunderclan drifting around her.

**Can you guess?**


	4. Ch 3 The Prophecy of Rosekit

**The beginning of a love story! 3 And a hate story!**

**I no own warriors!**

Rosekit woke up with a pounding heart. Her dreams had been terrorized by her own sister and those dark amber eyes. Every morning she woke in fear of what may lay behind the nursery walls, and only followed her friends out. Her days began to drag as the nightmares stole her restful sleep.

Each night they became more vivid. They went from her old home to the Thunderclan camp or out in the forest. Some night her sister died, some nights, Rosekit died. Each day was a battle to stay awake, and each night a battle for her sanity.

* * *

Rosekit stood as close as she could get without falling out of the nursery, attempting to listen to her friends' apprentice ceremony. She could barely hear the words, but she managed to make out who her friends mentors would be.

_Jaypaw doesn't seem too happy to have Brightheart. _She noted as the ceremony died down. _Hollypaw is thrilled becoming the medicine cat apprentice, Lionpaw doesn't seem overly excited, but he's not disappointed either._

She had spent that last two moons bonding and playing and beating up Lionpaw, and now they were out of the nursery. She had Foxkit and Icekit, _but Holy Starclan_, Rosekit thought, _I feel so lonely._

She had grown so used to the company of another cat, that she couldn't let it go. She'd gone from mom and dad and an old friend to an entire clan at her paw tips. She had so many new rules, so many new faces. It was overwhelming. Her first few days she had hid under Ferncloud or Dustpelt or Brambleclaw every time a new face appeared. She was so far from home, so out of her comfort zone. She looked down at her unsheathed claws. They were _a part of something_ other than the paw they were stuck on now. She was a _part of something._

Rosekit was startled out of her thoughts by Firestar entering the nursery. He looked down at her, then around at the empty nursery. His green eyes contemplating.

"Now, tell me again," he whispered, "Who told you who I was?"

"Spottedleaf." Rosekit knew where he was going with this. She wasn't supposed to know about Starclan yet, let alone be communicating with them.

He motioned for her to follow him. Rosekit found herself trying to figure out who was who by looking, but she couldn't find her three friends anywhere; their mentors must have already taken them out. She couldn't even see Brambleclaw, or Ferncloud or Squirrelflight.

Firestar had led her into the medicine cats' den, where she promptly spotted Hollypaw.

"Rosekit!" Hollypaw exclaimed as she greeted her, "I'm going to be a medicine cat!"

"Hollypaw, "Leafpool interrupted, "You still have a long way to go. And I need you to go and pull the ticks off the elders. I'll meet your there with some bile and herbs for the elders, okay?"

Hollykit looked a little saddened by the basic task, but she raised her tail and marched with a gleam that said 'This is my future.'.

"Did you need something Firestar?"

"Sort of," Firestar mumbled and turned to Rosekit. "Tell Leafpool who told you who I am."

"Spottedleaf." Rosekit said, mocking confusion. She didn't have to share everything.

Leafpool gasped the same way Firestar had the first day. She looked at Rosekit a moment longer.

"How do you know Spottedleaf?" Leafpool ask, crouching down to her level.

"I dream about her." Rosekit said, looking between the two cats. "She tells me things."

"What kind of things?" Firestar and Leafpool asked simultaneously. Rosekit smiled. The things that happen in a clan amused her.

"She tells me about Thunderclan, and some cats. She told me to come here…" - The leader and medicine cat both looked amazed, ."… and she told me about Starclan, and the warrior code."

"Maybe she should have been my apprentice." Leafpool mumbled.

"No, no no!" Rosekit yelped, "I'm going to be a warrior." She knew that. A warrior was her destiny.

Firestar noticed the panic in her eyes; "Don't worry, you will be."

Firestar had left after that, and Rosekit stood alone and watched Leafpool gather strong smelling leaves and flowers.

"Leafpool?" She mewed tentatively. The medicine cat looked up at her. "Do you have anything to stop nightmares?"

* * *

Rosekit tried to find Lionpaw for a game, lonely as she was. He was too busy running around and training. He really only spent time with her at dusk, but he was too tired to play, so they mostly talked. Rosekit understood; they were too busy to play, it wasn't their fault. Hollypaw occasionally came by to sit and share tongues, or a quick meal, but she was busy too. She had traded places with Jaypaw so now they were both tense around each other. After her first day in Thunderclan, Jaypaw had played with her a little, but now he didn't seem to like her. Rosekit was a little saddened by it; she wanted his friendship.

Rosekit spent her time occasionally playing with Icekit and Foxkit but mostly watching her clan mates, learning their names, their roles in the clan, and their views on her. Some of them didn't seem to like her, but the others didn't much care. A few cats, mostly she-cats came and visited the nursery. Those cats accepted her with an open heart.

Rosekit had been sitting outside one cool, leaf-fall around moon high. Ferncloud had shuttled her and her own kits into the nursery, but Rosekit had snuck back out.

The wind had been gently carrying Thunderclans' scent to her as they returned home from the gathering. They soon cam through the entrance, she sat up, knowing Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw had all gone to the gathering. She waited a few minutes until they came and sat beside her.

"You'll never guess what happened." Lionpaw stated as he sat beside Rosekit, curling his tail around himself. Hollypaw sat on her other side, while Jaypaw sat beside his brother.

"No?" Rosekit mewed, "What happened? Did a fight break out?"

"No, but a lost member of Thunderclan showed up!" Hollypaw purred. "Did you see him? He's all thin and scraggly."

"I don't think I did." Rosekit responded, "But I should go back to sleep. Ferncloud will be angry if she finds I snuck out again." Rosekit mumbled goodbye, and touched her nose with Lionpaw and Hollypaw, but looked at Jaypaw, knowing he didn't really like her. It was strange, how the blind toms' eyes bored into hers as if he could see her.

"Goodnight Jaypaw." She mumbled before returning to the nursery. Jaypaw flicked his ears at her. He was the one she didn't understand. He was so distant and emotionless until the point of no return. _She_ was the one_ he didn't understand._

* * *

Rosekit woke one morning to a layer of dew on the grass outside of the nursery. She tentatively took a step into the grass and shivered as she touched the coldness of the water and forgot the horror show dreams.. Foxkit and Icekit had woken up too, and followed her outside. They didn't hesitate to jump into the grass and pile on top of each other.

Rosekit looked around, hoping for some entertainment. She could see Brambleclaw talking to his patrol,. She could have gone up and begged for attention, or maybe run into the warriors den and pounced on Dustpelt or Squirrelflight.

Deciding to fetch a mouse, Rosekit got up and began trotting towards the left over fresh kill, until she was tackled by a little ball of red fur.

"Foxkit!" She cried, "Eep!"

Together the three kits tumbled back into the nursery, waking up Ferncloud. She jumped up and sighed when she realized it was only her kits being naughty.

"Kits," She mewed, "I love you, but you're driving me crazy. Go back outside."

Rosekit led the way, bouncing happily to have some companions and once again being tackled by Foxkit.

"Riverclan!" He hissed, "Stay off of Thunderclan territory!"

"Never!" Rosekit shrieked and wriggled out of Foxkits' grasp. He jumped back and they rolled a few feet with Icekit trailing behind. Rosekit pushed her hind paws up, forcing Foxkit to get off.

"Riverclan!" He shrieked again, and a few warriors poked their heads out. "This isn't over."

Jumping at the red and white she kit again, Foxkit forced her to tumble back onto a thorn. She yelped loud enough to startle them both, causing Foxkit to put too much pressure on her shoulder. She cried out again, this time a wail in pain.

"Oh Starclan," He cried, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Rosekit hopped up and limped as fast as she could into the medicine den.

* * *

Inside the medicine den, Jaypaw and Leafpool were busy sorting herbs. Rosekit hobbled in and watched Jaypaws ears perk and his nose lift to scent the air.

"Back so soon?" Leafpool mewed with a gentle smile.

"What happened to you?" He mewed impatiently.

"I hurt myself!" She sniffed. Jaypaw sighed and immediately plucked the thorn from her side and medicated it. He sniffed her shoulder briefly before telling her to lie down. Laying down, Leafpool came over and rubbed her paw against it. "Foxkit kind of fell on me."

"Well, it's not broken, it's just a little pulled." She mewed gently. "Just stay off of it for a while okay?"

Jaypaw ushered her out, wanting to get back to being a busy bee, Rosepaw guessed. She looked around, Leaf-Fall was coming on. Leaves were turning strange colors and squirrels were hording for winter. Rosekit watched as a hawk swooped down on a falling leaf, ripping it as if it had been a little bird. It's eyes seemed to catch hers. They were gold colored and lonely looking. There was an anger behind them that could only be described as abandoned.

The dark amber eyes from her dreams came back to her with a flash. Rosekit hissed and stumbled into the shade of a fern. The hawk floated around above the camp for what seemed like forever.

Rosekit sniffed one more time, put on a brave face and forced herself not to limp. She ran out of the medicine cat clearing just as a gray, flecked she cat crashed into her. She didn't apologize, but glared and continued walking with her head high as if trying to say 'I'm better than you.' With Rosekit behind her, the gray she cat took a swipe at her, forcing Rosekit to stumble. As if she had been practicing for moons, Rosekit turned and threw her claws back, catching the gray fluff ball by surprise and taking a chip from her ear. She spat at her before dashing into the medicine den.

Rosekit watched her until she was safely out of view and found her way to Lionpaw and Hollypaw. The hawk was gone.

"Who was that?" She asked as she took her spot beside the black she cat.

"Who? Cinderpaw?" Lionpaw asked. "Yeah, she's a meany. Nice swipe" He was gulping down a little rabbit as if it was his last meal. Of course, Rosekit couldn't allow that. She carefully reached forward and took the remainder for herself. Lionpaw protested only briefly before lying down to share with the kit. She didn't notice Cinderpaw walk past them while giving a dirty look to Rosekit.

Lionpaws fur was so much thicker than hers, and so much warmer. She snuggled into his side on instinct. Confused, the golden tabby tom pulled away slightly. Rosekit protested, but decided that she could easily go find Foxkit and steal his warmth.

"Rosekit?" A voice suddenly asked, "You clawed Cinderpaw?"

It was Firestar, he was standing there with Cinderpaw behind him. Her ear was covered in cob webs where Rosekit had caught it.

"Yes," Rosekit said, embarrassed, "But you can't blame me entirely!" She cried.

"Oh?" Firestar perked his ears, "Why not?"

"Cause.. Cause I was coming out of the medicine cat den when she ran into me… and … and she knocked me in the back of the head and I just did it as a reaction."

"Oh, well in that case, I won't force you into apologizing, but you still get to take care for the elders in the morning."

Cinderpaw stuck her tongue out, and Rosekit hissed.

"Wait!" Lionpaw mewed, "Isn't Cinderpaw getting punished?"

"Well, there's no proof she did hit Rosekit-"

"I saw it!" Lionpaw insisted. "I did!"

"Alright, alright," Firestar sighed, "You get to care for the elders too." Cinderpaw looked angrily at Rosekit, completely ignoring that Lionpaw had snitched on her.

Rosekit turned her tail back to the nursery. She needed a nap. The nest she shared with Ferncloud and Foxkit and Icekit was completely empty and yet still warm. She curled up and pulled moss over her with a single claw. Her eyes drifted shut as Ferncloud shuffled the bracken and brambles around the entrance.

* * *

Rosekit stood alone again in a field. The wind was blowing away from her, and the sun was on her back. There were no flowers, nor were their any bees or butterflies. She couldn't even hear the pitter patter of mice feet.

Looking around, cats began to appear from the trees around her. The weren't the cats she knew, but strange, vicious creatures with a craving for blood. They gathered until they formed a band between Rosekit and the forest. She was staying.

Slowly, they began talking in hushed whispers. It sounded like wind at first, but as they grew louder, Rosekits ears pounded. Their noise increased until they were almost screaming in her ears. She shook herself, it was like her head was about to explode. Crouching onto the itchy grass, Rosekit covered her ears and whimpered. She could hear every word.

"Thorns," one would screech, "draw," said another, "blood," a third. They yelled it until it was all a blurred sentence. "Prayers will follow." They'd say. Rosekit folded her ears back. _Let me go, let me go!_ She'd cry in her mind.

"Blood," they'd say, and the scent would follow the words to Rosekit. Tears streaked down her cheeks. "Blood spilled is blood saved."

Rosekit listened with horror. "Thorns draw blood, prayers will follow, blood spilled is blood saved." They wouldn't stop. They kept screaming at her. Rosekit screeched as they moved to her.


	5. Ch 4 Forever Her Savior

Jaypaw woke with a start. He had heard screaming from a certain kit.

Standing in his nest, he wasn't sure he heard it. Turning in his nest again, the scream rose again. He raced out with Leafpool only just waking up. He raced into the nursery, and Ferncloud was sitting up, calming a crying and shaking Rosekit.

Jaypaw approached her slowly. Maybe it was the medicine cat it him, or maybe something else, but the sound of Rosekit crying pulled on his heart. He had to do something. He sniffed the air.

_There's no scent of blood, _ He mewed to himself. _So she's probably not hurt._ He sat beside her and threw his tail over her shoulders. She immediately pushed herself into his fur. She was warm and flustered.

"What's wrong?" He mewed softly. She mewed something that sounded along the lines of nightmare, and Jaypaw grimaced. If she was having nightmares bad enough to make her screech and cry…

Suddenly Jaypaws mind was filled. He watched as cats surrounded him. They started chanting. Their words mixed to form sentences until they were all screaming it at him. He watched as they moved closer, surrounding him. His heart beat sped up until he felt like he was about to burst.

Back in the real world, Rosekits cries had slowed to a whimper, though her face was still wet with tears. Jaypaw could feel her eyes on him.

"Let's go and get you a poppy seed." He heard Leafpool mew. Her voice was concerned, and worried, and tired. But she still had on that brave face she always did. Rosekit stood shakily and followed her out.

Ferncloud wrapped her tail around her young kits. Her mind was turning over the events that had just happened. Her little adopted kit had had a horrible nightmare, woken up half the camp screaming and cry, and Jaypaw walks in, and she calms right down? Curling around the kits, she laid her head down to forget everything until she had some more sleep.

* * *

Leafpool groomed the kit slowly. She was so tired she was falling over on her feet. She pushed her fur into a neat order, and cleaned her face knowing it would all be messy again by the time morning came. She pulled back and looked at the kit. She was enjoying Leafpools fussing, it seemed.

She had seen the look in her eyes when she looked at Jaypaw. It was the same one she and Squirrelflight used to share, and that the ginger she cat sometimes shared with Brambleclaw. She tried to think back. This kit was destined for greatness, but had Starclan told her about it? She could remember that Starclan spoke to the kit, but hadn't revealed anything to Leafpool.

Leafpool sent the kit back to the nursery, and followed her just long enough to watch her stumble her way into the den as if she had gorged on fresh kill and could barely walk.

* * *

Rosekit woke again as the sun released itself from the grip of the horizon. She marched herself to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse. The camp was beginning to come alive. Brambleclaw was sitting with warriors and organizing the patrols for the day. Leafpool was leading Jaypaw out to collect herbs, and the apprentices were heading out to train while the kits played with Ferncloud watching.

Rosekit took her mouse back and sat beside Ferncloud. She began to gnaw at the mouse as Foxkit and Icekit made their way over. They had only been interested in eating meat for a half moon or so, but now you couldn't keep it away from them. Rosekit had to keep moving it to get her fair share, but eventually decided to let her younger littermates have the rest. She was full anyway.

Seeing Hollypaw for the first time in forever, she scampered after her. There were three she cats with her that Rosekit didn't recognize.

"Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" Rosekit said as she came to a stop beside the black apprentice. Rosekit had developed a fondness of her. She was like the old friend she had had since she was a kit. She was kind and sweet but she would play fight with Rosekit without being afraid to hurt her.

"Hi Rosekit!" Hollypaw mewed as Rosekit sat down to join her. She took a quick look around at the she cats. One was a pale ginger, another a calico, and the other was the fluffy gray head smacker Rosekit had met once before.

_What was her name?_

The two other she cats greeted her warmly. They mewed over her like a mother would. She was just so cute they said. She was so pretty they said. Rosekit wanted to shove them away. She had come for Hollypaw. She wanted Hollypaw.

_Cinderpaw!_ She remembered suddenly. The fleabag who got her in trouble and ended up with her taking care of the elders.

"So what happened last night?" Hollypaw mewed.

"I-I just had a nightmare." Had Hollypaw heard her crying too? She couldn't have been that loud. She could barely hear herself. Jaypaw heard it, obviously, but he was had good hearing. Ferncloud and her kits were right beside her.

"Oh," Hollypaw mewed. "Sorry." They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Cinderpaw looked annoyed that she had successfully interrupted whatever they were doing. Hollypaws ears perked for a moment as her mentor called her.

"I'll come and see you tonight!" She called as she scampered off. Rosekit turned to look at the three she cats. The two strange ones smiled, or course, but Cinderpaw didn't.

* * *

Rosekit found herself wandering into the medicine den. She had nothing better to do, she figured why not.

"Hello Rosekit." Leafpool mewed. "Feeling better?"

Rosekit nodded, but didn't really answer. She watched as the pretty, brown tabby cat lifted herself to sniff at a vine growing into the den. She used her claws to rip it off the walls.

"These things drive me crazy." She mewed. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just- I'm really bored." She mewed shyly. "Can I help?"

"Sure." She mewed. She looked kind of happy, "Jaypaw will be back any minute now, and he'll need some help sorting herbs and putting them away." Leafpool stretched herself out. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back soon."

Leafpool left just as Jaypaw entered. His mouth was holding a big, rough looking leaf full of other little leaves and berries and flowers. He set it down and spread them onto an even layer with his paw.

"Well?" He mewed at Rosekit. She perked her ears. "Are you actually going to help? Or just stand there?"

Rosekit mewed in surprise. Was he always this mean?

Jaypaw told her what to do without mercy, but she did it. She helped him sort and helped him put them away until there was just one little white, thick-scented flower. She reached down to pick it up just as Jaypaw did.

Not paying any attention, Rosekits nose brushed Jaypaws, and in startle, she twisted her head so that their cheeks rubbed. Jaypaw mewed in surprise as Rosekits face was hot with the blood under her skin.

Jaypaw went and put the flower away before turning and standing in front of Rosekit. He smirked a smile that he wanted to seem kind, but it just came off as a little cruel.

"Rosekit," he said, "Something you want to tell me?" Rosekit huffed. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come out. _You're a strange tom and I wish you were my friend_? No those wouldn't work.

Rosekit rushed out of the medicine den.

Jaypaw listened as she left. What was going on it the little she kits head? She had some issues, Jaypaw could see that. She had some form of connection to Starclan. They'd sent her ere, and then that prophesy that was too much for her. But there was something about her Jaypaw was drawn to. She had this pull that Jaypaw felt. Not matter how much he denied it, he liked the kit. He had seen her nightmare. He had walked in her dreams enough to know Starclan had something big planned for her.

* * *

Rosekit curled up beside Ferncloud in the nursery. She wanted the warmth and comfort Ferncloud always provided. She was the only mother figure Rosekit had, as her real mother had died days before she came to the clan.

Rosekit didn't understand those feelings. The ones Jaypaw had caused. He had made her heart beat faster, and she got a warm feeling all over. Her fur stood on end and her skin tingled. Her mind raced and her thoughts were blurred.

Rosekit sighed. Maybe Starclan meant it to happen. Maybe it was meant to happen. She repeated the words in her head. She was close to Starclan, they would never do something so confusing to her without meaning.

She laid her head down, hoping silently that no nightmares would come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaypaw lay in his nest, tossing and turning with the thoughts of Rosekit. He could stop her nightmares, he was sure, but how? Getting up, Jaypaw snuck past Leafpool into the camp. Their was no one up, no sounds at all. He could go to the moon pool, but what if someone needed him?

He could go in the nursery, but Ferncloud wouldn't appreciate that. He turned towards the forest. He could find a silent spot to sit and go dream hopping.

Pacing out, his paws steps found the path he knew by heart. He went up and down it a few times, before sitting down by one of the trees. He yawned as he curled up, thinking how mouse brained he was for sleeping out there in the forest.

Waking up again, he was in Starclan. The forest around him were covered in starry fog and the sky was lit with yellow and white orbs.

He looked around as he stood up. Maybe he could find her. Maybe she was here, or in the dark forest. Why would she be, he didn't know, but he prayed to Starclan she wasn't. He began trotting around, sniffing for her scent until a figure appeared behind him.

"What are you looking for?" She hissed impatiently.

"I'm looking for Rosekit." He hissed back. The grouchy old she cat never had any kindness in her.

"She's not here." Yellowfang mewed. "She's in her own dreams. If you want to do whatever it is you're planning, you better get back down there."

"Of course," Jaypaw spat as he forced himself to wake up to his blind world. "She couldn't have this easy." Racing back to Thunderclan, he pushed himself back into his nest and forced himself back to sleep.

Clamoring into the she kits dream was harder than he expected. She was mentally stronger than him, it seemed. She had walls up, figuratively.

Her dream was not as expected. The sky was calm and bright blue, and the trees were bright green. Prey scurried around as he moved along the tall grass until he came to a broken down twoleg barn. He went inside and watched as Rosekits dream unfolded.

There were four cats he didn't recognize, but two were obviously Rosekits kin. _She looks just like her mother._ The seen was happy at first, until Jaypaw realized that it was frozen, only Rosekit moved. The other kit, Jaypaw could only assume was her sister, was mid leap over Rosekit, as if they were playing, but their was a horrified look on Rosekits face.

Jaypaw moved closer. He couldn't see what was so terrifying until he was up close. The kit, the beautiful ginger sister was dripping with blood. Her eyes didn't look real, it was as if he was looking in a puddle at his own reflection. Except they weren't his eyes, but dark brown eyes with a sorrow behind them only Rosekit could explain.

The mother was sitting off watching the kits, her eyes were almost shut and her mouth was open as if she was laughing. Her teeth were bloody and broken, there were scratched and gouges all long her face. Her fur was dirty and limp.

Jaypaw turned back to Rosekit. Had she not noticed him yet? She was still staring at her sister. He padded forward to guide her away when suddenly there was movement. Sister was all of a flying at Rosekit in a vicious attack.

Jaypaw ran and tackled the kit as fast as he could. Suddenly aware of him, she cried his name. The mother was snarling at them. Her claws were unsheathed as well as the sisters.

Jaypaw tugged on Rosekit scruff, encouraging her to get up and flee with him. Together they hid in the tree around the barn until Rosekit calmed down.

"I'm so sorry." She mewed with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Jaypaw hissed. "What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know!" Rosekit hissed. "It's just sad." She looked up at him, and for the first time, he noticed just how beautiful this she cat was. Being blind in real life was a drag, but this would push it over the edge.

She was the kind of beautiful you never did get tired of looking at. She had white fur all along her front, but between her ears, her tail and patches along her back were a fox-red color. Her eyes were a light, creamy amber color. Her fur was silky, but parts along her face and ears were feathery and shaggy. Her shoulders were thick and round. Her whiskers were long and white.

She stared back at him. His eyes were the same blue, but their depth was different. It was as if the light in his eyes wasn't light from the inside, but now from the outside. He could see her, Rosekit realized, he could see everything she was doing and how she looked, and he was staring at her. Was he just a part of the dream? Could this actually be him?

** Sorry about the confusion, where I had put both Cinderheart and Cinderpaw. Also, cats do have tear ducts, so while they can't cry like we as humans do, they do have tears. Plus, it's only a fanfiction, so we're going to throw in some personification. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Ch 5 An Apprentice

At six moons old, Rosekit stood at the same height Jaypaw did, and she was obviously going to stay small. Her tail had fluffed since she first arrived, and it was near impossible to keep clean. Ferncloud knew well, she was usually the one to clean up her mess.

"You are such a mess." Ferncloud scolded softly as she groomed the red and white she kit. Her fur hardly wanted to stay down due to her excitement. "Now be like a nice little she cat. Don't run. Walk like a big girl."

Rosekit wanted to claw Ferncloud, if only once. She wasn't a kit anymore. She knew how to behave. After what seemed like an eternity of Ferncloud fussing over her, Dustpelt finally came and fetched her. She did her best to match Dustpelts pace, but occasionally got ahead of herself.

She stood in front of Firestar, her whiskers twitching in excitement, with the entire clan watching her. She could see Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt and Ferncloud watching expectantly.

"Rosekit," He said in his booming voice, "You are finally six moons old. It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw." The clan began chanting her name. She looked around in awe before turning to Firestar put his muzzle gently on top of her head, she licked his shoulder respectfully. She had seen the other apprentices do it.

Firestar looked away from her for a moment; "your mentor will be Graystripe. He has shown he is a strong and level headed warrior and I hope he will pass down all he has learned to you."

Rosepaw turned to her mentor. She lifted her nose to his, and touched, his yellow eyes filled with excitement and the knowledge she wanted. Graystripe saw a sparkle in the kits eyes, and knowledge beyond her age.

"What do we do first?" Rosepaw asked her mentor as the friends slipped away. Only Lionpaw and Cinderpaw remained near.

"We're going on a border patrol." Graystripe said. "Are you hungry?"

Rosepaw shook her head no. She was too excited to eat. She followed Lionpaw to wait while Graystripe said something to Firestar. Lionpaw began walking to the camp entrance, but Rosepaw stayed behind as Foxkit and Icekit came running up. They were panting and tired but they wanted to say goodbye.

"We'll miss you!" Icekit cried, "Don't forget me."

"Don't forget _me_!" Foxkit mewed with emphasis. The little red tabby had developed a bit of a crush on her.

"I won't!" Rosepaw purred. She turned and ran towards Graystripe, only to crash right into a mound of fluffy ash gray fur again.

"Watch it!" The cat hissed at her before slinking off beside a white tom. Her pale blue eyes were narrowed and she obviously was not happy. The white tom, Cloudtail Rosepaw presumed, scolded Cinderpaw on her manners.

* * *

Graystripe led the patrol around the edge of a pine forest. Rosepaw immediately noted the pine trees and the cold, damp air she could scent. Graystripe stopped at the first marker. He turned and looked at her. Time to learn, said his eyes.

"Firestar tells me you're a smart kit." He said as he sat at the border. "Tell me whose territory this is." He motioned his head to the pines.

"Shadowclan." She said dully.

"How do you know?" Cinderpaw hissed.

"Shadowclan is the only one that lives in pines." Rosepaw stated. Cloudtail shot his apprentice a look.

"Good." Graystripe stood, and marked the border before taking the patrol around until they hit the Windclan border. He turned to Rosepaw again, but before he could speak, she answered.

"This is Windclan." She sniffed at the creek. "They don't like trees, so they live in the moors. Is the creek itself the border?"

Graystripe nodded curtly as he marked the border, and Rosepaw crouched to take a drink as a Windclan patrol approached.

"Graystripe." The patrol leader nodded curtly as he marked their side. Rosepaws eyes met with the blue eyes of a black tom.

"Hello." She said, but the Windclan apprentice ignored her words. He glared intently at her; she could hear his faint growl. Rosepaw checked her position. She was still on the Thunderclan side. No one else in the patrol seemed interested in her at all. Lionpaw jumped down to her side as Graystripe and the Windclan patrol leader started talking and took a drink, flicking his ears. A brown tabby she cat came up beside the black tom.

"I'm sorry about him." She said. "He's a mouse brain. I'm Heatherpaw."

"I'm Rosepaw."

"Hi, Lionpaw," Heatherpaw mewed. "How's Hollypaw?"

"She's good," He responded, and then turned to Rosepaw, "We should probably get back up to our mentors." Rosepaw nodded and flicked her tail goodbye to Heatherpaw. She could hear Heatherpaws companion mumble an insult under his breath. She looked back at him, but turned and left without a retort.

Standing back above the bank, Lionpaw rubbed his cheek against hers as the patrol leaders' conversation faded. She could see Cinderpaw and Heatherpaws eyes narrow as they left. She could hear the fleabag insults Cinderpaw kept throwing, just to herself. She felt her eyes flatten in anger. She wanted to claw Cinderpaws eyes.

* * *

Graystripe made a point of telling the apprentices, more or less Rosepaw, about their relationships with other clans. She absorbed the information, trying to listen to her mentor and smell the scent of Riverclan at the same time, taking her thought off of her paws, causing her to trip over a root onto a bed of dry leaves and needles. She spat as Cinderpaw laughed and got a cuffed ear from Cloudtail.

"You okay?" Ashfur asked as she stood.

"Yeah I'm okay." Rosepaw shook her pelt out, and continued walking. After a few moments, Rosepaw began to feel a little pinch in her pad.

"You sure you're okay?" Lionpaw asked as they stopped to mark the Riverclan border.

"Yeah," She signed, "I think I got a thorn in my paw."

Rosepaw lifted her paw, seeing she _did_ have a thorn. She licked it and Graystripe looked at her.

"You should go see Leafpool when we get back to camp. She'll pull it out."

Rosepaw nodded, and careful not to push it in deeper, followed her clanmates' home.

* * *

Rosepaw awoke the next morning, in her new nest beside Lionpaw. She had shared a raven with him after getting the thorn out of her paw, and then shared tongues. She had been acutely aware of Cinderpaw watching them with a jealous glare, mumbling insults at her.

_That's why she doesn't like me._ _She likes him!_

After eating a mouse and grooming, Rosepaw went off to the Sandy Hollow with Graystripe, this time, they went alone.

"Are you teaching me how the clan hunts?" She asked as she stepped into the dip that was the hollow. Graystripe nodded, motioning for her to step beside him. Rosepaw didn't like the feel of the cold sand on her paws. She walked as if she was walking in a swamp. Graystripe purred in amusement.

"We're going to start with the hunting crouch." He said before dropping into it himself. Rosepaw studied his position, and attempted to copy it. Her paws slipped a little in the sand.

"Good," Graystripe said as he lifted himself up, "But keep your haunches lower, and use your claws if you have too." He placed his paw on her lower back and gently pushed her down. "Perfect. Remember to keep you're tail still, now pretend you're hunting." Graystripe walked away from her, and stood ahead to examine her form.

Rosepaw saw the tip of her mentors tail twitch, so she locked on it. She crept forward, rear low, tail still, and launched. Graystripe jumped as she landed. She gripped his tail between her paws and stood up just a little.

"Ha!" Rosepaw exclaimed, "Gotcha!"

"Holy Starclan!" Graystripe jumped, "Yeah you did. A little warning next time?"

"But then it's not hunting is it?" Rosepaw retorted. "Can I try it on real prey?"

* * *

That afternoon, Rosepaw came back to camp, excited to tell Hollypaw and Lionpaw about training and her first hunting trip. When she spotted them, sitting outside of the apprentices den, she raced to them, not minding the cats with them.

"Rosepaw!" Lionpaw squeaked excitedly. "How was training?"

"Amazing!" Rosepaw said, "I loved it! I can't wait for tomorrow."

Rosepaw noticed the hunger in her belly. "I'll be right back." She mumbled as she slid to the fresh kill pile.

"I don't like her." She heard Cinderpaw say as she walked away. "She's just another mouth to feed."

"Aw, Cinderpaw, she's such a nice cat, and she's doing her best!" The unfamiliar she cat said, "And I don't recall you even trying to get along with everyone like she does."

"Poppypaw is right," the other she cat said. "You should at least try. Plus, I saw her hunting earlier. She's better than you."

Rosepaw realized who she was; her name was Honeypaw, she was Cinderpaws sister. Rosepaw was glad someone other than Lionpaw and Hollypaw liked her. Maybe she wasn't an outcast; maybe the clan did love her like one of their own.

She returned to the group, a raven in her jaws. She purposefully sat between Lionpaw and Cinderpaw. She dropped her raven and pushed her cheek to Lionpaws', and he happily returned the gesture with a purr. Rosepaw heard the 'humf.' Cinderpaw made. Satisfied, Rosepaw began to eat her raven as Hollypaw spoke.

"The gatherings coming up." She mewed, Rosepaw perked her ears, but did not respond.

"Yeah,' Cinderpaw said, "I'm sure I'll be going. As one of the oldest apprentices and all."

Jaypaw came over at this point, carrying a mouse. He perked his ears and interrupted.

"Cinderpaw," He sighed as he sat beside Rosepaw and dropped his mouse, "You were the oldest last full moon and you didn't go; what makes you think you'll get to go this time?"

"Because I was actually born here." She said solemnly, "Unlike some fleabag."

Rosepaw paused in her chewing.

"What's your problem?" She asked in a harsh tone none of the clan cats had heard yet. She felt Jaypaws tail tap her lower back to tell her to calm down. She ignored it. She was going to be angry if she wanted. Cinderpaw deserved much more than being yelled at.

"My problem is you think you can just walk in here and claim a spot in my clan like you belong here." Cinderpaw spat as she stood to face Rosepaw, "Just go back to your soft kittypet life with your mommy."

"If the clan didn't want me here, they wouldn't have let me stayed," Rosepaw countered, "And for your information, I wasn't a kittypet. I was a loner, my mother is dead; she was killed by dogs, and my only sister died of kitten cough because we had no medicine cats caring for us." Rosepaw stood, fur fluffed and yelling, "I had no one hunting for me when I was a kit, I had to hunt for myself, I had no one to protect me, I had no permanent shelter. If anything I came _into_ the easy life, and you…" Rosepaw trailed off, her voice dying from the loud growl to a soft hiss. "You have no idea why I came here."

"You could have still hunted for yourself!" Cinderpaw mumbled.

"If you didn't notice, when I came here, I was two moons old, and I weighted not even half that of a normal kit, I obviously didn't posses the skills needed to feed myself." Rosepaw spat one last time, before turning and stalking into the apprentices den.

* * *

Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw had followed Rosepaw in. She was lying in her nest; tears streaked the beautiful white fur on her face and cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hollypaw mumbled, crawling beside Rosepaw. She shook her head. Lionpaw sat on her other side, his tail over her shoulders. "We're always here for you." Lionpaw added, "Cinderpaw doesn't know what she's talking about." Rosepaw just shook her head again.

Jaypaw, finally intervening, spoke up. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw, just go lie down. I'll talk to her." His siblings shared a look, but went to their own nests, hoping a medicine cats' touch would help their friend. Jaypaw crawled beside her, and spoke to her so no other cat could hear.

"Leafpool told me you have a special connection to Starclan." He mumbled. "Do they speak to you?"

Rosepaw looked at him, and nodded. _What a wonderful time to bring up this subject._

"Did they tell you to come to Thunderclan?"

"Yes." Rosepaw mumbled. "Why?"

"Because I want to you to tell me everything about that prophesy." Jaypaw said in a whisper. He didn't want his siblings to hear it. They weren't ready to know.

"Thorns draw blood," Rosepaw whispered back, "Prayers will follow, blood spilled is blood saved." Her eyes were watery as she waited for a reply.

"Is this the first time you heard it?" Jaypaw said after a moment of thought. What could that even mean? A battle for sure, but what else? He didn't pay attention to Rosepaws answers, but walked out of the apprentices den.

"Come with me." Rosepaw stood and shook herself on command, before running after Jaypaw. Anything was better than sitting around crying. Hollypaw and Lionpaw looked after them, wondering,

* * *

"We're just going to the medicine den?" Rosepaw asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah. It's pretty empty, except for Leafpool." Jaypaw said, "Just go to sleep okay?" He said. Jaypaw then sat on the edge of the nest. "Come lay down." He told her.

Rosepaw curled herself on Jaypaws' nest, wondering where he was going with this. Instead of lying beside her, as she would have expected, Jaypaw curled on top of her, like mates did.

Jaypaw could feel embarrassment flooding off of her pelt, he purred to try to comfort her, but she blushed harder. Eventually though, they were both falling asleep.

Jaypaw woke again, no longer on top of the little she cat. His eyes no longer blind. He looked around, spotting Rosepaw behind him. He prodded her with his paw, savoring her soft, sleek fur. She lifted her head, and stood.

"Morning already?" She yawned as she stretched. Jaypaw gasped in awe. He had forgotten just how beautiful Rosepaw was. Jaypaw stared at her, so entrapped by her beauty he didn't realize he was staring.

She paused in her grooming when she noticed his staring.

"What?" She asked.

"N-nothing." Jaypaw stuttered, shaking himself, "You're just so… pretty."

"You can see?" She asked, her mouth stayed open, like she wanted to ask something else.

"Only in Starclan," Jaypaw told her, turning his eyes to the woods ahead.

"This is Starclan?" Rosepaw mumbled as she looked around.

"Listen, was that you?" She asked suddenly. She needed to know. If he could bring her to Starclan, could he go in other cats dreams?

"In the dream with the barn and your sister?" Jaypaw mewed. "Yeah. He There eyes met, and for a moment, he seemed sad, as if it was a burden, not a gift.

She followed Jaypaw into the glowing trees. All around them were stars. The sky was dark but lit with stars; the ground was soft and cool beneath their paws. She slowly looked sadder and sadder. He had reminded her of sad memories of her family, thinking that since they didn't believe in Starclan, they didn't exist anymore.

"Spottedleaf!" Rosepaw cried, racing towards the former medicine cat as she noticed her.

"How did you get here all alone?" Spottedleaf said after greeting Rosepaw.

"Jaypaw brought me." She said, flicking her tail at the molted tabby. Spottedleaf purred, and motioned for the living kits to sit down. She was very fond of Rosepaw, having guided her entire life, in clan and out of clan life. Spottedleaf loved the kit the way a mother would.

"I want to know about this prophesy." Jaypaw demanded. "And what's it mean?"

"I can't tell you what it means. It's not even ours." Spottedleafs eyes glinted. She knew something about it alright. Jaypaw hissed to himself.

"Really?" Jaypaw mewed. He looked defiantly at the old medicine cat. She could have told him what she knew, but she wouldn't.

"This prophesy may not even involve you Jaypaw." She said, "Just go back home and forget about it."

"You have your own to worry about." Spottedleaf mumbled as Jaypaw and Rosepaw began to wake up.


	7. Ch 6 Her Perfect World

Watching as a little gray tabby marched around the forest looking for herbs, a fluffy gray she cat sighed in worry. Her view was on a puddle, crystal clear and debris free. She tapped the surface gently with her paw and watched as another image came into view; a little red and white apprentice by the name of Rosepaw. She was smiling, happy and care-free as an apprentice should be. She was talking with her newest friends.

Around her, the Starclan forest was bright and foggy and comfortably cool. Prey scurried around the gray she cat, but she ignored it. Her mind was focused on the sights at hand. She watched as Rosepaw again met with Jaypaw in the forest. They had been growing closer and closer every day. They were moving so fast, maybe too fast for things to work right in their prophesy.

"Being in love for the first time is a terrible thing eh Yellowfang?" Meowed a deep voiced, golden tom. He curled around Yellowfang and took a look at the apprentices she was watching, and sighed.

"Are we really doing the right thing?"

"I hope so." Yellowfang said. There was worry in her eyes. Jaypaw was a part of two prophesies, and if they didn't work out perfectly they would all be in trouble. Rosepaw was the biggest part of one of them, and she knew it, but she was afraid. She needed Jaypaw in more ways than she knew. Yellowfang worried that she and Jaypaw would move too far away from their own paths.

They were pawns. Yellowfang didn't want to admit it, but they were. After everything happened, it was their choice what they did, but for now Yellowfang and her Starclan clan mates guided their every step.

* * *

Jaypaw sniffed the air, looking for the cat mint he was sure he was smelling. The scent drifted from him every time the wind blew, but he found it. He found it nestled in the center of a thorn bush, growing lush and green despite the chilly weather. He tried to reach in and grab it, but his arms weren't long enough.

Taking the branch carefully in his mouth, he tried pulling, but again got caught on thorns.

Rosepaw sat back watching, debating whether or not she should help. She laughed as the gray tabby got a leaf stuck behind his ear.

"Do you need help?" She mewed at her companion. Anger suddenly welled in Jaypaws belly. Meaningless and temporarily, but violent anger. He snapped at his friend.

"No, I don't want your help! Go do something useful and back off!" He snapped, recoiling instantly as he realized what he'd done. "No, Rosepaw!" He called as she dashed away.

Jaypaw had never snapped at her, not like that. He was never so cruel. What had gotten into him? Was it something she'd said, or was it just one of those day? She stopped when she came to the edge of the lake. The sand was hot under her paws now. She plopped her butt down and sulked for a few minutes, until a she cat and two tom cats appeared. They walked close to the shoreline.

"Hey." The apprentice called. "What are you sulking at?" They watched as Rosepaw looked up, looked behind her and finally walked just a little closer.

"Me?" She stammered. "I'm just sitting here, why? What are you doing here?" She looked them up and down and picked up their scent. They were Shadowclan cats, obviously. The first apprentices fur was blotchy black and white and horribly spiky. The other was a tortoiseshell she cat. The older tom cat was a light brown tabby with a darker muzzle and paws.

"I was going to go Leafpool. We need her help." He looked away for a moment to the lake, but turned his gaze back to Rosepaw.

"Oh.' Rosepaw mumbled. "Should I take you?"

"Yes," the medicine cat mewed, "Please lead the way." Rosepaw turned and began walking in the direction of the camp. She was nervous. Even medicine cats had basic battle skills. They could take her down.

"You're his apprentice?" She mewed as she made her way into the camp. The medicine cat made his way straight for the medicine den, but the apprentice stayed behind.

"No, He doesn't have one yet. I'm just going as his guard." The Shadowclan apprentice mewed as he sat down by the entrance and groomed his paws. The female just looked around like she wanted to be anywhere else than the flea infested pit she saw around her.

"Aren't you going to follow him?"

"No, he can go in there by himself." They mewed. "I'm not going to be cornered by a bunch of Thunderclan fleas." He glanced at Rosepaw with a gleam in his eyes that said funny huh?

"Hey!" Rosepaw mewed, not getting it, "That's mean." Her tail was swinging. She wanted to jump him and make him eat those words.

"Oh," He teased, "Someone's sensitive!" He jumped up and got in a hunting crouch, and for a moment, Rosepaw was truly afraid. He was much older than her and could probably take her down. It took her a moment to realize he was playing. She crouched too as the she cat watched in embarrassment as the two tackled each other.

"Rosepaw!" A voice called, and the red and white she cat stood up and watched as her mentor came over.

"Who are these?" He mewed angrily. "What are they doing here?" He looked seriously angry, and for the first time Rosepaw was genuinely afraid of him.

"They came here with Littlecloud." She mewed as her eyes flattened. "They're just sitting around waiting for him to come back."

He looked towards the medicine den as the brown tabby returned to his travel companions with a bundle of herbs in his mouth.

"You're Rosepaw?" The she cat asked. "You? You don't look like a loner."

"I'm not a loner." Rosepaw mewed. Who was talking about her like she was still a loner? She was a clan cat now. She even had the name to prove it.

"Once a loner, always a loner." She mewed sadistically as Littlecloud approached. "You'll never be a clan member."

"Olivepaw!" He scolded. 'Don't talk about cats like that. Let's go." He flicked his ears as Graystripe followed them out.

"I'll see you at the gathering." The black and white tom mewed before following Olivepaw out. Rosepaw watched him go, forgetting her troubles with Jaypaw as if nothing had happened. She watched him pad away, his hips swung the way they did when a cat was feeling particularly proud or boisterous. He glanced back a few times before he even left the thorn barrier. She realized she never caught his name as his green eyes caught hers one last time.

* * *

Falling into her moss nest, Rosepaw yawned and pulled the muscle in her jaw. She didn't want to go see Leafpool, she whined in her mind, she'd have to get up and go back into the cold.

_Not to mention see Jaypaw._

She wasn't ready to see him. He was probably still mad at her for whatever she had done. Would they still meet in the Starclan forest or would he stand her up? Rosepaw didn't want to find out. She wanted to just lay down and sleep and dream like a normal cat.

Suddenly kicked in the haunches, Rosepaw sat up and smacked Lionpaw around the head. He was having a fit again. He was having a lot of fits in his sleep. He'd been hurting himself too. Rosepaw frowned at the sleeping tabby. He'd changed too. He was suddenly grouchy and tired and sore.

She lied back down, hoping she wouldn't be kicked anymore.

Jaypaw sat alone in the dream forest as he waited patiently for his friend. He didn't move at all. All he wanted to do was know she forgave him for snapping and hoped that this wouldn't turn into something more than it was. His eyes were tearing up. He wanted to see her. He missed her even though they'd been apart no more than half a day. His heart ached silently under his fur.

_She'll show up._

_She will show up._

He told himself silently, repeating it in his mind as a hot tears dropped.

**Really short chapter, but important none the less. Also, no name for black-and-white Shadowclan tom? Ideas appreciated!**


	8. Ch 7 You Are My Fire, My One Desire

Jaypaw awoke with tired red eyes. Rosepaw hadn't shown up. She hadn't forgiven him. Sitting up, he groomed his pelt slowly. Leafpool was still asleep. Maybe he could sneak off and find Rosepaw and sort things out before they got too out of control. He stood, careful not to make a sound and snuck himself out of the medicine den. Almost, gone, Leafpool mewed at him

"While you're out," she said through a yawn, "Pick up some tansy."

Jaypaw cursed under his breath. So much for sneaking out, he sighed. He made his way to the apprentices den. His paws tread lightly. Warrior apprentices didn't like getting up early as it was, accidentally wake them and you're life was over.

He slid in silently, sniffing for Rosepaws scent. It was thick but cold. She had obviously already left. Jaypaw sighed as he turned out of the den. He sniffed the air again. She wasn't in camp. He debated going out and searching for her. What if she was battle training? What if she was busy with Graystripe? He could have interrupted her hunting, but that was different.

Turning to the fresh kill, he sniffed carefully at a pigeon, smelling nothing but rot. He took it back to the dirt place tunnel and buried it. Jaypaw wasn't paying any attention and therefore bumped heads with Firestar.

"Jaypaw!" He mewed. "What are you doing?"

"I buried a rotten bird…?" Jaypaw mewed with a huff. He didn't feel like talking. He wasn't in the mood for questions.

"Rotten?" He repeated. As if he hadn't smelled it.

"Rotten." Jaypaw walked around the flame colored tom. "Can I go now?"

* * *

"What's gotten into you Rosepaw?" Graystripe mewed as Lionpaw shuffled off of the red and white she cat. "You're usually a better fighter than this." Rosepaw had a tired appearance. She didn't want to be training. She didn't want the attention.

"I'm just a little stressed." She mewed as she shook her fur out. She had spent all morning with her mind racing between Jaypaw, the Shadowclan apprentice, and what Olivepaw had said. Could she ever truly be a clan cat?

"Well that's enough battle practice for today anyway." Ashfur added, "Go on and relax for a little while."

She sighed deeply and licked her chest. She needed a break, and of course Graystripe would be reluctant to give it to her, but he allowed Ashfur control for once and padded off towards the camp.

Rosepaw stood and began following them, until Lionpaw interrupted. He looked around carefully.

"Let's go for a walk." He said, twisting himself and jerking his head in the direction he wanted to go. Rosepaw thought for a moment before following him as he led her around twisted, unmarked paths. Finally coming to a stop, Rosepaw looked around, noticing nothing unusual.

"What's going on?" She mewed. He must have had something to tell her, but he flicked his ears downwards, and she followed the silent order. She could faintly see an opening in the earth. It was hollow, and not carved by cat, that was obvious.

"They lead under Thunderclan and Windclan. They're all over the place!" Lionpaw mewed in a hushed voice. "Let's go in it!"

"I don't know Lionpaw." Rosepaw mewed. She wasn't too keen on going down in a hole in the dark. What if a badger lived in it? Or a fox? Rosepaw shuddered as Lionpaw went down it just a fox length or so. He motioned her to follow him. She looked around nervously for a moment, as if they were about to break some unspoken rule, before following cautiously.

The inside of the tunnel was pitch black. The earth was damp and smelly. Rosepaw felt like the walls were closing around her, and she wanted to run. She stayed as close to Lionpaw as she could.

The earth under her paws was almost completely smooth and cold. It almost seemed like stone. She looked around at Lionpaw. He was watching closely. He hadn't seen fear in her eyes for moons. He wasn't sure of it. Maybe this was a bad idea.

He led her down the tunnel until they came to the underground river. There was light filtering in from someplace, and it was reflecting off the river but she couldn't find it. Rosepaw padded over, wanting a drink but she paused. The water at her paws was brown and muddy. The fish swimming in it were pale colored and small. Rosepaw decided against drinking from it.

She turned and looked at Lionpaw. He was still watching her. He had an odd look in his eyes. There was a tiredness and a fear in him Rosepaw didn't understand. She stared back for a moment as he moved in front of her.

"Rosepaw," He said.

"Yes?" She mewed back.

"I need to tell you something." He sat down and sighed. He didn't want to say it. "I've been training in my dreams..."

Rosepaw looked at him. Could he travel into his dreams the way Jaypaw and she had?

"…With the Dark Forest Cats."

Rosepaws jaw dropped slightly. The Dark Forest? _The Dark Forest cats?_ As in Tigerstar and Darkstripe? He was training with them? What did that mean?

"What?" She stammered.

"I- I didn't know it was a bad idea!" He insisted. "I just want to stop. It's killing me!"

"Then stop!" She mewed. He shouldn't have brought it up. Her eyes were strained and watery and she looked honestly afraid. _As if she knew._

"I can't just stop! They can kill me." He told the red and white she cat. He wanted her to do something, he wanted her to fix it and make everything better, but he knew she couldn't.

Rosepaw thought for a moment. Lionpaw had been waking up covered in wounds, he had been having fits in his sleep, he was tired and cranky all the time. It all made sense.

Rosepaws heart twisted. What was she supposed to do? She had never been to the dark forest, she knew nothing about those cats, save for what she had heard fro the elders stories. She turned around and dashed out of the tunnels, leaving Lionpaw confused and broken-hearted.

* * *

Jaypaw listened carefully as thunder began to crack overhead. He hadn't heard a sound from Rosepaw all day. Could she really be upset over Jaypaws snapping at her?

He had found himself sitting in the medicine den with Hollypaw. The black she cat had insisted she sit and talk. She had noticed how distraught he was and was trying hard to help, but Jaypaw didn't want her help. He had been ignoring her the whole time.

"Jaypaw?" She sighed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" He mumbled. "No, I'm not." He turned his attention back to the world around he apprentices den as Rosepaw slid in silently and sat in her nest. She didn't look at Jaypaw, but he could feel the butterflies in her belly. He padded over and sat by her. Hollypaw watched curiously as they both blushed, and realized what was happening.

Speaking so no one but Rosepaw would hear, Jaypaw mewed an apology in her ear.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said, "I was just stressed. That's all."

"I'm sorry I implied you couldn't do it by yourself." She replied calmly.

"Don't be."

Rosepaw laid her head down on Jaypaws shoulder. He was bony and kind of scruffy, but he was warm and purring. He licked the she cats head gently. Rosepaw could feel the faint stares as she curled up beside Jaypaw in her own nest. They hadn't shared a night together since her first day as an apprentice.

* * *

Jaypaw had brought Rosepaw back to the dream forest. He wanted to see her. Who wouldn't? She was the beautiful, and he knew he was the love struck fool.

Together they sat in a secluded spot by a waterfall and shared tongues. Rosepaw was sitting up as Jaypaw ran his tongue along her neck. She had grown so much, Jaypaw noted. She was as tall as he was. Her fur was as silky as ever, and her eyes had developed that feminine curve that drove toms insane and her tail had fluffed out like Squirrelflights.

Her hips had widened like all she cats did. Jaypaw though, was still a triangle. His shoulders had bulked out and his head was the right size with his body. His fur was thick and warm, but he wasn't going to change much. He was busy grooming his friend, when she turned herself away and groomed him. Her tongue ran down his neck, back to his cheek and down his neck again. He purred and thoughts of lovey-dovey stuff rushed into his head.

The next moon saw to it that Rosepaw drifted into a normal routine. She ate breakfast with Lionpaw, trained with Graystripe or went on a patrol, then some more training. She would spend sun high with Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Poppypaw and Honeypaw. Cinderpaw was usually there too, but she didn't make an effort to speak to Rosepaw.. The evenings, as the mornings, she spent on patrols and training.

As the stars came out, Rosepaw shared a quick supper with Lionpaw, before curling up, side-by-side in their nests'. She would then wake up in Starclan, sometimes teaching Jaypaw some battle moves, sometimes talking to him or one of the Starclan cats, and then she would wake up again, having to pretend nothing was going on. As if the fear in her belly was just nerves, and not the terrible fate she was certain she was destined for. As if Lionpaw wasn't doing something horrible for himself and the clan. He wouldn't speak about it anymore. If she brought it up, he'd walk away from her.

* * *

Waking up early one morning, Rosepaw wandered into the empty camp. The sun had not yet risen, but the sky was beginning to turn light blue. The coolness of leaf-fall had been replaced with a cold bitterness of Leaf-bare. The apprentices had all curled up, but not only Rosepaw, but Cinderpaw and Poppypaw had come out early. Rosepaw could hear them whispering to each other, trying to keep Rosepaw from hearing.

"So what if Lionpaw does like her?" Poppypaw hissed. She was lying down beside her sister, here was an untouched vole between them. There fur was neat and tidy and still slightly damp from their grooming.

"So what?" Cinderpaw said, "I like him too! And I was here first."

"So? You were never mates." Poppypaw said, "You had no claim."

"Yes, I do!" Cinderpaw insisted, "We used to spend time together like they do! He just abandoned me when _she_ showed up."

"_You_ abandoned _him, _Cinderpaw," Poppypaw stated, "When you became an apprentice. You could have visited him in the nursery, but you didn't."

"I don't care! She has no right to come and steal him from me!" Cinderpaw growled loudly.

By now, some cats had come out of their dens.

"No, she doesn't," Poppypaw sighed, "But he has every right to choose her over you." Poppypaw was glaring at Cinderpaw now, annoyed by the her own kin would be so childish.

"I don't care! She's just a kit; she couldn't even handle an insult? Do you remember that? She bawled!"

Poppypaw had been about to speak, but Rosepaw interrupted to correct Cinderpaw.

"I wasn't _bawling_ because of some stupid insult; I was crying because you forced me to relive the death of the only family _I had!"_

Cinderpaw let out another humf and turned her head up. Poppypaw looked at Rosepaw, apologetically.

* * *

Rosepaw had gone back to her nest, but didn't sleep. She wanted those memories to go away. She wanted to forget them and move on. She had a new family now. She had fiends and little siblings and a mother that loved her just as much as her real mother.

Graystripe came in, but only to tell her he was going to let her rest for the day; let her do her own thing. Rosepaw nodded at him, grateful, and closed her eyes. After only a moment, Jaypaw came in and nudged her with his paw until her eyes opened. She growled at him to go away, but he sat with a thump.

"What?" Rosepaw hissed, wanting to sleep a little.

"Come help me gather herbs." Jaypaw said, bluntly. "And no, I'm not asking anyone else."

Rosepaw groaned and stood up, she stretched her limbs as far as they could go.

"Fine." She mumbled "Let's go."

* * *

Jaypaw then led her out into the forest, into a secluded area, filled with bushes and flowers, and shaded by oak trees. The ground was cool and damp, leaves were starting to fall for Leaf-Fall. He then turned to her, and sighed.

"I need to tell you something." Jaypaw said. "It's about my siblings and I."

"Yeah?" Rosepaw said, hoping it wasn't anything like Lionpaws confession.. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay," He replied, stepping beside his friend. "It's just…" He paused for a moment, "There's another prophesy."

"Another prophesy?" Rosepaw murmured. "From Starclan? What did it say?"

"It said, " Jaypaw took a deep breath, "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."

"Kin of your kin?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I can walk in other cats dreams." Jaypaw told her, "And I was walking in Firestars dream when I heard it."

"Oh." She mewed. "Have you ever walked in my dreams?" She blushed deeply. Had she had any odd dreams lately? No, just the nightmares, though they no longer came every night and she hadn't woken up screaming.

"W-what?" Jaypaw stammered, "That's beside the point!" He stood and shook his fur. Obviously embarrassed, he marched to an Alder Tree to strip pieces of bark. Rosepaw watched him; waiting for him to speak, but not knowing what to say.

"What else is there to it?" Rosepaw finally asked.

"I don't know," Jaypaw sighed. "I just told you all I know. Let's go back to camp."

The young, red and white apprentice followed her friend home, stopping with him all along the way to pick a certain flower, or leaf, or berry. Noticing they were near the abandoned twoleg nest, Rosepaw stopped.

"Jaypaw," Rosepaw mewed. "Let's go in."

Jaypaw realized suddenly where they were. He didn't want to go in. That place was freaky. Having to go into its garden was bad enough.

"No," He told her before turning back to the path.

"Please Jaypaw!" Rosepaw mewed. He imagined her looking so sad and helpless, her eyes giving him that desperate beg. He sighed. What reason did she have to go in there?

"Okay, okay." He mewed. "Let's go."

Rosepaw led him to the once familiar entrance she used to use. The nest reeked of mold and burned Jaypaws nose. The ground was damp, what he thought should have been a solid twoleg floor was cracked. Weeds and flowers split it. He could hear a rat somewhere in the walls.

"Rose." A voice murmured. Unsure he heard anything, Jaypaw listened closer, swiveling his ears to pinpoint the sound.

"There isn't anything in here." Rosepaw said, sounding to be near tears. Jaypaw rubbed his tail up and down her spine inn an attempt to comfort her. There were tears streaking down her cheeks now, Jaypaw knew it. What was he supposed to do?

"My mom left me here. I could hardly walk by myself" She sobbed. "She said we would go to Thunderclan together but she never came back."

"Oh, Rosepaw." Jaypaw mewed, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Her mother died and her sister died, what could make that better?

"I found her a couple days later near the twoleg place. She smelled like a wet dog."

"Then Spottedleaf took over?"

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. She wanted to go home now. It was a dumb idea coming in here. There was nothing to be found but old mouse bones and sad memories.

The night came quick.

Rosepaw again awoke in the Starclan forest, she had figured out how since Jaypaw showed her and met him every other night. She began walking in the direction of their usual spot; a little tiny clearing. On one side were thick trees throwing dappled sunlight, and on the other was a rock wall with a tiny water fall that created a pool at the base. The grass was short and soft, with no weeds crowding it out. Jaypaw and Rosepaw had built a nest side by side of soft moss, lichen, and feathers. They were once two, but over the nights, Rosepaw and Jaypaw decided it was a bit too chilly to lie in the open, so they cuddled together after smashing both nest into one.

Jaypaw was already there. He had sat down on the nest, waiting for his friend with a foolish smile.

"There you are." He said as Rosepaw came into view.

"Sorry." She said, "Lionpaw was trying to sleep on me again. I couldn't get to sleep without waking up every ten heartbeats." She smiled shyly, but Jaypaw frowned.

"Do you still cuddle with him at night?" He asked.

"No, but we still sleep side by side." She said, suddenly curious about Jaypaws feelings. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Uh?" He jumped, "No. I was just… curious."

Rosepaw purred at him, happily, and sat beside him. The two shared tongues; telling each other about their day. Those same emotions Rosepaw felt when they sorted herbs were suddenly flooding back. She paused her thoughts and absorbed the emotions, the sweet, warm emotions.

**Also, I'm still name searching for the black and white apprentice, and am not sure at what to name him. Some good suggestions have come up, and so far one name is in the lead but I'm still going to stick it out to see if something amazingly unique and creative comes up!**


	9. Ch 8 The Ruthless Dark Forest

**Mild use of a curse word in this one.**

"Wake up!" A voice screeched, "Shadowclan is in the camp!" Rosepaw found herself dashing into the camp with unkempt fur. She paused to see what was going on, and got an eye full of Shadowclan cats battling her clanmates. She dashed towards the nearest cat, vaguely recognizing her.

She jumped onto the she cats back and bit at her shoulder to draw her attention away from the apprentice under her. She flipped onto her back in an attempt to crush Rosepaw.

She could see the apprentice from the corner of her eye jump up and onto the Shadowclan cats belly. Rosepaw followed his move and raked her hind claws down her flank and bit just off of her spine. The she cat cried in pain and flung her battle partner off, and leaped off Rosepaw.

Finally recognizing Foxpaws scent, Rosepaw swiped at the she cat and tried to get him to work with her.

"Go on her left side!" Rosepaw hissed. Foxpaw looked at her. He hadn't heard. Rosepaw spat and pushed him to where she wanted him, before jumping back to her other side. He realized, suddenly what she had wanted and shook his head, He hissed at the she cat and swiped just above her ear. Rosepaw then swiped, pulling the she cats attention back to her as Foxpaw jumped forward and drove his teeth in the she cats hind leg. She wailed in pain as she shook her leg to throw him off.

She jumped in the she cats face and clawed at her ears before she finally ran out of the camp. Rosepaw turned and looked around, her breath shallow and ragged. She looked around, finding Hollypaw fighting alone with a warrior, she began to run to her side, but was tackled to the ground. She recognized her immediately.

_Olivepaw!_

Rosepaw tried to twist under her, but was held down. Olivepaw bit onto her ear and twisted, Rosepaw cried out. Suddenly the she cat jumped off of her and Rosepaw leaped to her feet before swiping almost blindly. She missed the she cat by what was probably a whisker.

Another cat behind her swiped at her haunches, barely grating her skin. Rosepaw spun around and knocked her paw against the cats head as Olivepaw hit her again. She again found herself on the ground as the new cat pinned her and scratched at her face. Rosepaw threw her hind claws at the belly of the cat, and dug as deep as she could before slicing.

Suddenly the weight was off of her, someone must have come to her rescue. She stood shakily her eyes locked on Cinderpaw. Would she have really saved Rosepaw? She was the only one fighting with the she cat that was attacking her.

Rosepaw turned her attention back to Olivepaw. She had been distracted by another Thunderclan warrior Rosepaw didn't bother taking note of. She dashed towards the medicine den where Leafpool and Jaypaw were trying to hold back some warrior. Rosepaw dashed beside Jaypaw and clawed at the warrior. He hissed.

Suddenly, the warrior as well as the cats around him dashed out, ripping through the thorn barrier and tearing it. Rosepaw stood in awe. Had they gotten what they wanted? Rosepaw and Leafpool shared a look as groups of warriors and apprentices dashed into the nursery. They came out only a moment later with a sigh of relief.

Rosepaw felt a tug in her belly. She dashed into the center of the clearing with Leafpool and Jaypaw on her tail. She looked around, trying to account for everyone. Graystripe, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Leafpool, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight.

Rosepaw panicked. She couldn't find Lionpaw. She turned in a circle trying to find him until his scent found her. She dashed towards the apprentices den where Lionpaw was sitting, licking blood off of his pelt.

"Lionpaw!" She cried, "You're covered in blood!" She raced to him, and looked for a wound, only to find it wasn't his blood.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed, partly in anger.

"I'm not injured. I just need to clean up. Go out and let them fix your ear." He said calmly.

"My ear?" Rosepaw mewed. She looked into Lionpaws eyes. The Dark Forest training had something to do with this, she knew it did. Her ear began to throb, she had forgotten that the Shadowclan cat had ripped her ear with her teeth. She turned and padded out with one last look at the golden tabby streaked in blood.

* * *

Finally alone in her nest, Rosepaw sighed and curled tight. She had spent the majority of her day being fused over by Jaypaw and battle training with Brambleclaw. Graystripe had pulled a muscle in his paw and couldn't walk for a while. Her ear was wrapped in cob webs and herbs that made it sting. Her head was aching and her muscles were sore. She was ready to sleep.

Rosepaw yawned as she fell asleep. The golden tabby beside her was still awake. He prodded her with his paw until she sat up to glare at him.

"I did it." He mewed, disdainfully. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and in reality, he'd spent his night's battle training.

"Did what?" Rosepaw whispered back. "Stop training?"

"Yeah." Lionpaw mewed. He crouched down and wrapped his tail around himself. "But I'm afraid they can force me back."

Lionpaw looked expectantly at Rosepaw, waiting for her answer. Rosepaw stared back. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't solve his problems. She could hear her own heart thumping in her ears. It's beat went faster and faster as her mind raced. She couldn't solve his problems. She didn't know the answer. What was she supposed to say? _Deal with it?_

* * *

Rosepaw awoke in the forest of Starclan. The dream forest that became a second home. She padded in the direction of a creek trickling gently. She found it standing alone with trees mere feet from its banks.

The water was crystal clear and cool. The red and white she cat lapped at it, careful not to disturb its surface. She gazed curiously at the little fish swimming in its depths. Carefully, Rosepaw reached forward in an attempt to paw at it, but it darted away, forcing Rosepaw too far out from the bank. She fell in with a loud splash and a cry in surprise.

With panicked paddling, she reached the shore and pulled herself out. A sudden laughing made her look up into the face of a black and white tom. Rosepaw spat at him, not caring at all who he was. He smiled kindly at her. His face showed the signs of his old age, and his tail twitched with amusement.

"Dry yourself off kitten." He purred gently, "You look like a drowned rat."

Though reluctant to follow the orders of a mocking stranger, she did. She had never been so wet before. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You look just like your mother." He mewed as he watched Rosepaw closely. Rosepaw sat up, with a startled look in her eyes.

"You knew my mother?" She mewed as an almost whisper.

"I met her when she was just a kit." The tom said with a nod. "At the twoleg place."

"Twoleg place?" Rosepaw asked, "What was she doing there?"

"She lived there Rosepaw. With her mother and siblings."

"So my mother was a kittypet?" Her heart twisted a little. That would make Cinderpaw right. She didn't want kittypet blood. She just wanted to be a clan cat.

"For a time yes," He said as he moved closer and drug his tongue along the top of her head to dry her faster, "She left when she was about your age."

Rosepaw looked up at him. His fur was black and white and sort of spotty. He was large for someone so old. He smiled again.

"I have something to tell you." He purred with a flick of his tail as he sat beside the stream. His kind and easy face was suddenly hard and worried. He looked back at her the way a mentor did when his apprentice was complaining. His whiskers twitched and he sniffed the air.

"Do you know why you're here?" He mewed.

"Because you wanted to talk to me?" She guessed. He shook his head. "Or I just woke up here."

"No Rosepaw. I mean, why you're in Thunderclan."

"Starclan wanted me here." She said. _Right? Right?_

"Well, yes," He mewed. "But there's another reason, and it's time we told you." He turned around again to face the apprentice. His eyes were still gentle, but there was a sadness behind them now, Rosepaw was afraid of what it meant.

"I already know about my prophesy." She said.

"Of course." He mewed. "But there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"Rosepaw." He padded forward and sat beside her. His tail brushed against her spine the way Jaypaws did. "It's time we started your training."

"Training?" Rosepaw asked. "What do i need training for?"

"You're a good fighter Rosepaw." He said. "But only knowing Thunderclan moves isn't going to get you anywhere in the battles coming up."

"I survived my first battle didn't I?" Rosepaw hissed as the insult sank in. "I think i'll be okay in the next ones!"

"Is that so?" He mewed. "Or is that just your pride?"

Rosepaw huffed and stood. She didn't have to take this. She didn't need his help. She padded to the edge of the trees and glanced back. She hadn't learned his name either. She faced him, and opened her mouth, but the word didn't dare break the attitude she had displayed for him.

"Meet me here every night." He commanded. "And my name is Tallstar."

* * *

Lionpaw woke to the sound of birds. His heart beat faster and faster. Was he in the DarkForest again? He opened his eyes slowly, sighing in happy relief as the scents of his den mates flooded his nose. He sat up and stretched. He hadn't gone back to the dark forest. He won. No more Tigerstar. No more Darkstripe.

Lionpaw began to groom his fur. His wounds were healing and he had slept amazingly well. He padded out of the den into the morning air. He felt brand new. He took a deep breath. The camp around him was barely lit with the rising sun. The grass was covered in frost and the cold Leaf-Bare air stung at his nose. He welcomed it.

Padding over to the Fresh Kill pile, Lionpaw chose a chubby mouse and sat back down to eat. He watched as his mentor woke up and went to Brambleclaw for his patrols. Graystripe followed after with a limp.

He waited patiently for his sister and Rosepaw to wake up and meet him outside. When they finally showed up, Lionpaw greeted them happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Hollypaw purred. Rosepaw stood by, knowing fully well. She smiled gently and shyly before dashing off with her mentor. The siblings followed after her to catch their mentors.

As they slipped out into the forest, Graystripe limping the way, Lionpaw caught himself looking at Rosepaw more than he was used too. He had been too tired and wrapped up in training to pay any attention to having a social life. He had forgotten how pretty Rosepaw was.

Lionpaw curled again in his nest after a nice long day, excited for another night of wonderful sleep. His eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Lionpaw awoke again. Coldness wrapped itself around him.

_It must have snowed, _he thought as he stretched, trying to feel the moss under him. Lionpaws eyes snapped open. There was no moss nest. He couldn't smell his clan mates either.

"Shit," He cursed. "Shit." He was in the DarkForest again. He spun around. He was alone. How did he get back? Tigerstar and Darkstripe always sent him back themselves. Maybe if he went back to sleep he would wake up.

Suddenly on the ground, Lionpaw panicked. He tried to squirm out, but only had claws rip deeper into his skin. He hissed at the tom holding him down.

"Get off me!" He spat, but Tigerstar just laughed. "I'm serious! Let me go!"

"I don't appreciate you going behind my back, Lionpaw." Tigerstar hissed in his ear. His claws dug deeper. Blood welled in Lionpaws fur. "That mouse brained she cat has given you strange ideas."

Finally getting off of the golden tabby, Lionpaw jumped up and swiped at the brown tabby, missing entirely as the dead warrior threw his claws up and caught Lionpaw across the forehead. He again pinned the apprentice down, and hissed in his face.

"You will come back, you will train, and you will obey me." Tigerstar hissed. "Understand?"

"Yes." Lionpaw squeaked in fear. "Yes."

**Once again; names names names! And also, be expecting a slight slowdown in how fast chapters are posted.**


	10. Ch9 A Drifted Away Friend

Rosepaw stood by the camp entrance with Lionpaw and Jaypaw. It was her first ever gathering, and she was eager and excited to go. Cinderpaw was pacing around behind her, but Rosepaw was oblivious. Her mentor was watching with an amused twinkle as the little she cat bounced about in glee.

Soon the cats departed as a group, Firestar leading the way. Rosepaw easily kept her pace with the warriors with the brothers trailing behind.

"Are you excited?" Jaypaw mewed as they stood finally waiting their turn to cross the fallen log.

"Yes." Rosepaw squeaked as she carefully observed the cats crossing. They were all watching their steps, but keeping a fast pace. They had been over it before. She hadn't. The water below looked terribly rapid.

Memories of her kithood flashed in her mind of her mother swimming like a fish in still streams, grabbing little silver scaly things and bringing them to her and her sister.

Nervously, Rosepaw stepped up on her turn. She padded across at the same pace the other did and jumped down as her stomach turned in knots. She followed her mentor into the clearing, amazed at how many cats there were. Lionpaw appeared beside her, and led her over to a group of apprentices to introduce her.

The only one Rosepaw knew was Heatherpaw, plus the black tom that didn't like her. Lionpaw introduced her to each of the cats in the circle. Mostly toms, they examined her with a very boyish gleam in their eyes that caused Rosepaws cheeks to burn.

After a few minutes of chit chatting, the leaders called for silence.

Rosepaw looked around the clearing trying to recognize cats and pick out who was what clan. She didn't pay attention to any of the leaders' conversation. The golden tabby beside her began to slowly tickle her with his tail. She pushed him with her shoulder to make him quit, but he turned and pinned her.

"Rosepaw! Lionpaw! Behave you two!" Ferncloud hissed. The pair sat up. Their faces blushed at being called out. Rosepaw strained her neck, looking for Jaypaw in the mess of cats. She finally found him, sitting among the medicine cats at the corner of the gathering.

She wished he could see her and smile back. She watched him for a moment before her ears twitched to the sound of paw steps behind her. She glanced around and came face to face with the black and white tom from Shadowclan.

"There you are." He whispered. Lionpaw glared at him as he sat beside Rosepaw. "I was looking for you."

"Really?" Rosepaw looked him up and down. What purpose could he have associating with her, the Thunderclan apprentice who wasn't even born in Thunderclan_? Especially after that battle_?

"Yeah." He sat and paused for a moment. "I saw you and my sister fighting the other day."

"Your sister?" Rosepaw thought back. She had fought two she cats. Which one was his sister?

"Olivepaw." He smiled gently at her. "She doesn't really like you."

Rosepaws eyes darted around, fearing reprimand for talking to a Shadowclan cat, but no one seemed to even notice them, except for Lionpaw. She looked back at the black and white tom. She still didn't know his name.

"Not many cats do." Rosepaw sighed. _Not many cats did._

"Don't worry about it. You'll grow on them" He mewed. His eyes locked with Rosepaws. They were dark green, big and gleaming. Rosepaws skin seemed to heat up and her fur stood on end.

Forgetting the world around them, Rosepaw was awoken from her trance by Firestars voice. She glanced around. Her clan was leaving, and waiting on her. Rosepaw watched as her Shadowclan friend dashed back to his clan.

"Wait!" Rosepaw called through the roar of the crowd. "What's your name?"

She heard him yell back, but she couldn't understand what he had said. _Swiftpaw?_ Was that it? She watched him disappear into the mass of Shadowclan cats before she raced to her clanmates just as they began to trickle down to the fallen log.

* * *

Rosepaw sat into her nest with a yawn. What a day.

The apprentices around her were falling into their nests like dead weight. Rosepaw caught Cinderpaw glaring at her, and held her gaze. She couldn't stand this she cat anymore. She was driving Rosepaw up a wall. Rosepaw laid down when Cinderpaw broke her gaze, but continued to glare for just a few moments longer.

Lionpaw was the last to lie down in his nest. His eyes betrayed fear. Rosepaws heart ached. What was going on now?

"Lionpaw?" She mewed.

He looked over at her and smiled. A fake, generic smile that Rosepaw didn't fall for. He was hiding something. Rosepaw thought. Could this be because of the Dark Forest? Was he still afraid? Rosepaw debated leaving her nest. She had promised to meet Jaypaw tonight and had to train with Tallstar. Was helping the golden tabby worth making them wait?

"Let's go for a walk" Rosepaw mewed with a yawn. It was worth it. Her friends were worth everything.

"No, no." Lionpaw said slowly. "I'm okay." He wasn't telling her, Rosepaw suspected. He was comforting himself. She glanced at the wound on his shoulder and shuddered. She had to help him.

* * *

Jaypaw twisted himself at the sound of approaching paws. He knew who it was. _Rosepaw. _She came through the bushes running with a panicked look on his face. His face twisted into a frown.

"What's wrong?" He mewed as he approached the she cat. He touched his nose to hers.

"Lionpaw is training in the Dark Forest!" She panted. "We have to stop it."

"Dark Forest?' Jaypaw growled. "That explains a lot." He turned his gaze back to the forest. A wall of fog separated the DarkForest from Starclan. He could go through it, but he wasn't sure of how to get back. He could get stuck there.

Rosepaw followed his gaze. "is that how I get there" She asked.

"What?" Jaypaw mewed, "You're not going in there!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Rosepaw hissed. Anger boiled in her belly. "He's your brother! You can't just leave him to be torn in half by that dead bag of fleas!"

_ How could he just say no?_

"I'll figure something out!" Jaypaw said back. "Let me find one of the Starclan cats so I can find out how to get back!"

"You do that!" Rosepaw said as she dashed into the wall of fog, head first.

She crashed into the Dark Forest. She had expected resistance, but there was none. She could hear Jaypaw call for her, but she ignored it. She had to find Lionpaw. She stood up and looked at the trees around her.

They were old, dying trees with holes and scratches everywhere. The sky was blank and black. There wasn't a single star, nor a moon or sun. Rosepaw shivered. It was so cold. They grass under her paws was wet and dewing, but it was pale yellow.

She padded forwards, hoping she could find his scent. Would he even have a scent in his dreams? Rosepaw could hear foot steps behind her. She turned and looked to see Tallstar and Jaypaw on her tail.

"Rosepaw!" Tallstar hissed in anger. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?"

"Helping my friend!" Rosepaw spat. He didn't understand either. She turned to march back in the direction she was going, but the black and white leader stood in front of her.

"You're in the Dark Forest! Lionpaw can take care of himself!" He spat.

"But he's getting hurt!" Rosepaw cried.

"Do you really think running in and clawing at the Dark Forest cat is going to help him? Now get back into Starclan!"

Rosepaws eyes watered. They didn't even care about him. He was in danger. He needed their help, but they didn't care. She turned and dashed back into the Starclan side, but kept running. She didn't want to deal with them.

* * *

Rosepaw paused at the stream where she had met Tallstar. Maybe he wouldn't show up.

_ Maybe he'll leave me alone. _She pawed at the surface of the water. The little silver fish was still swimming around. She reached for him again, careful not to throw herself in, and he darted away. Rosepaw sighed. What was she doing? It was just a fish. What use would she have for a fish? A dreamed up fish for that matter.

"Go away!" Rosepaw cried as footsteps sounded behind her, but they didn't leave. They came and sat beside her. She looked away. She didn't want to see him. He snaked his tail with hers, twining until they were a tangle. He pressed into her. Rosepaw looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

His blue eyes were sad, but he smiled at her and pressed his cheek to hers. Rosepaw pushed back. She didn't want to be comforted, but she purred. They sat together like that until Rosepaw remembered why she was upset. She pulled away with a huff.

"You knew it wasn't a good idea." Jaypaw mewed. "We'll figure this out together. I promise."

Rosepaw looked in his eyes, deeply, remembering the same look on Swiftpaws and Lionpaws face. What was it? Love? It was warm and sweet like love. It hid a fear behind it like love. Jaypaw leaned forward gently and touched his nose to Rosepaws with closed eyes. It held it there, waiting for Rosepaw to jerk away, but she didn't.

* * *

The next morning, Rosepaw woke to a layer of snow on the ground.

The flakes were still drifting down lazily. Rosepaw paused as she stood in the snow, elbows deep. Her tail swished a little valley into the snow. Her gazed up, watching the white flakes drift onto her nose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cold air stung her lungs.

"Rosepaw?" A voice suddenly mewed. She jumped and turned around. Poppypaw and Honeypaw were standing just behind her. Rosepaw moved to the side, thinking she was in the sisters way, but they didn't move. She cracked a smile.

"You almost blend in with the snow!" Honeypaw mewed in excitement. Poppypaw looked at Rosepaw with a confused gleam in her eyes. "Sometimes I forget hoe tiny you are!" She walked a few paces in front of the red and white she cat, flicking a friendly goodbye with her tail.

Rosepaw watched as they padded towards the depleted fresh kill pile. Rosepaw examined it from a distance, realizing now was a perfect time for a hunting trip. She dashed out of the camp without a second thought.

* * *

Finally finding prey, Rosepaw squashed herself into the hunting crouch. She wiggled her haunches just a little, an insignificant habit she found calming. Her tail twitched. She crept forward slowly. The little squirrel was oblivious to her as he franticly gathered acorns and seeds in the winter snow he wasn't quite prepared for. He sat up for a moment as Rosepaws paws came down on a twig, crunching it, but it returned to it's searching a moment later.

Rosepaws mind kept wandering from her target as the scent of twolegs drifted over her nose. A primal fear in her belly made her eyes dart in the direction of the twoleg fence not ten fox lengths away at every sound. A voice called nearby, and suddenly the squirrel was darting up the tree. Rosepaw ran and jumped at it franticly, before sliding down to her haunches and cursing at it.

She turned in the direction of the twoleg fence. She had heard a cat's voice, she was sure, but as she scanned the top of the fence, there wasn't one to be seen. She walked closer, just enough to see. Still nothing, she began to walk back to the forest. The air was still cold and still. She could barely pick up the scent of the forest.

"Rose?" A voice called suddenly, Rosepaw jumped.

"Rose!" He said again. Rosepaw flipped herself around and scanned the fence before looking down the length of it. Near the end, a sand colored tabby tom sat. He had an excited look in his face as he jumped to his paws and raced to the warrior apprentice.

"Rose!"

"It's Rosepaw!" She spat. "Who are you?" Rosepaw did as she had learned; defend your territory. She arched her back and raised her hackles and fur. She vaguely recognized his scent. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized who he was.

"Herbert?" She mewed, her fur and shoulders flattening.

"Yeah," He mewed, playful again, "Thanks for that." His eyes were a pale green. He looked at her sadly. He looked his old friend up and down.

"Did you really join the wild cats?" He mewed.

"Yes," she said. "I joined a clan." She looked at him closely too. His scraggly fur had smoothed out and his shoulders had rounded. He looked almost completely different, and his scent reeked of the twolegs beyond the fence.

"You stink." She mewed.

"So do you." He looked at her with an all knowing look.

"At least I smell like a cat!" Rosepaw spat playfully. She hadn't seen him in moons. She realized that she had missed him and a pang of guilt hit her heart. Shee had completely forgotten about him.

"Hey, you told me to find a nice twoleg." He smirked back as he sat in front of Rosepaw. She realized slowly he was on Thunderclan territory. "I didn't expect you to actually go to a clan."

Rosepaw looked at him, her pupils turning to slits. She stood up and walked closer to him, pushing his back to the fence.

"Did you not think I could?" Rosepaw hissed quietly. Herbert looked scared for a moment, but his eyes flashed a strange, betrayed gleam.

"No!" He stammered, "I just didn't think you'd be able to live with them?"

"So I'm weak now?" Rosepaw spat in anger. Part of her knew he wasn't meaning it like that, yet the words kept coming and the anger kept building. Her claws pushed outward and gripped the cold, soppy ground and her fur fluffed yet again.

"No!" He cried as he shrank. "Rose!"

"-paw!" Rosepaw yelled. He could use her name now, but she saw it as defying her new life and that she was a part of a clan.

"I'm sorry! Just calm down."

Rosepaw took a deep breath. Her heart beat began to return to normal and her fur again lay back. The snow around them was beginning to fall more heavily around them. Herbert tried to examine the she cat. He could see she had grown. Her fur was no longer limp and lifeless but fluffed and feathered a little. Her face was more angled and her eyes had a solid glow to them and she had a scent he could barely recognize.

Her muscles were obvious under her skin and pelt. She was thin and hungry looking, but all wild cats were. Her left ear had multiple nicks, as if some cat had shook her violently by the ear. Rosepaw was staring back at him, into his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine. She had developed a very feral air around herself. He didn't want to challenge her, for fear she might end him.

"You should leave." She mewed as she turned and took a few steps into the forest. She paused a moment and looked back.

"I'm serious." She said, louder this time. "My clan mates may punish me, but they'll kill you."

"I really doubt that you're little starving play mates could kill me." Rosepaw stood and looked at him for only a moment, before she dashed at him, stretching her claws out at him. In a panic, Herbert turned and jumped up and over the twoleg fence. After a moment, he jumped onto a hedge branch to look back out over Rosepaw.

Rosepaws eyes locked on his immediately, daring him to come back. His heart beat sped up a little. She had attacked him, or at least tried to. She turned back to the forest suddenly with an ear twitch. Herbert watched closely as a huge brown and black tabby padded up to his long lost friend. He was easily double her size, maybe three times. He leaned down and touched his nose to hers.

He mewed something to the little red and white she cat. She shook her head and said something back before following him back into the shadows of the snow covered trees.


	11. Chapter 10 A Dreadful Secret

Rosepaw was walking with a skip in her steps. The forest around her was lush green and vibrant with the scents and sounds of new-leaf. There was a fish in her mouth, flopping lightly as it died. She turned a sudden left and came into a clearing in the trees. In the center was a bright red barn made of old, rotting wood and filled with hay. The sun was bright and warm on her shoulders.

She padded into it, like she was still there. She dropped the fish and greeted her father and his friend. She padded over and jumped onto a bale of hay, stretching out and purring at the warmth.. She laid there for a few minutes, until the scent of crow food hit her nose. She flipped back over onto her belly. Where was that scent coming from?

It had to be from inside the barn, it was too strong to not be. She stood and stretched herself one more time before she jumped down and followed the scent. A sudden burst of cold air flew into the barn, the clouds outside were turning to a blackish grey and rain began to beat on the earth.

Rosepaw found herself standing in the corner of the barn. She could smell the crow food scent. This was where it was coming from, but there was noticing there. She faced the corner of the walls, and looked up and down it. There was nothing there. No old birds nest, no fallen eggs, nothing that could cause that scent.

Rosepaw turned around slowly, feeling the presence of someone behind her. At first sight, Rosepaw panicked. She flipped herself around and screeched at the thing behind her. It was a cat, with no fur, no flesh, no muscles. Just the bones and a pair of eyes._ Dark amber eyes._

"You know what you have to do." It mewed to her as it stepped forwards slowly. It leaned its face down to hers, almost touching her nose.

It looked into her own eyes deeply, commanding her to listen, to look. She crouched down in fear, and hissed, hoping to almighty Starclan it would just leave her be. She closed her eyes and took a blind swipe, missing entirely. She peaked her eyes open. The dead creature was still leaning down in her face. The rain outside was coming in almost sideways, her fur was almost completely soaked. She felt as though she was freezing to death. Rosepaw screeched again and clawed at it, only for its bones to turn into wisps of dust and vanish.

* * *

Rosepaw woke suddenly, feeling as if she was drowning. She pushed her chest up off the ground, coughing and wheezing, waking up the cats around her. The words were still echoing themselves in her eyes, burning her mind. She closed her eyes as Lionpaw padded over silently and rubbed his paw up her spine, going against her fur and making her back tingle.

She stopped after a moment. She sat all the way up. Her breath returned to her and she opened her eyes. Hollypaw and Honeypaw were the only others awake, looking at Rosepaw as if she'd grown a second head. She stood and left he den. She didn't want to explain the nightmares.

It was still night outside. The moon barely halfway up. She'd have to go back to sleep, have to have a new nightmare.

She took a look around. Would Jaypaw be mad if she woke him? She padded over to the medicine den, peaking inside like a spying kit before sneaking in. She found Jaypaw curled up in the back of the medicine den, safely out of harms way. She prodded his side with her paws. He stirred but didn't wake.

She poked him again, with more force until he woke up. He sniffed the air and flicked his ears.

"Rosepaw?" He whispered, "What are you doing?" His voice was tired and sleepy and his eyes weren't entirely open. Rosepaw leaned down and whispered to him, a request for a walk. Jaypaw didn't answer, but got up and walked out with her on his tail.

* * *

"Another nightmare?" He mewed as they left the camp together. He stopped and stood still waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah," Rosepaw mewed, "But it was nothing." She began to walk again with Jaypaw following behind her.

"Don't tell me it was nothing." He mewed harshly. "The Dark Forest has some interest in you and I want to know what it is!"

"The Dark Forest is doing this?" Rosepaw mewed in honest awe. Did the Dark forest have powers over her mind? Rosepaw shivered. Did that mean they can control her thoughts?

"Obviously." He mewed. He kept walking, keeping his pace slightly faster than Rosepaws.

"Are you mad at me?" She mewed as they came to the sand at the lake. She panted as Jaypaw finally stopped, and with slight hesitation, he sat down. Rosepaw watched him closely, waiting for him to answer. After waiting for a moment too long, Rosepaw opened her mouth to ask again, but he spoke.

"No," He said, "No, I'm not… I'm just confused is all." He sighed then and laid down, his tail wrapping over his paws. Rosepaw moved closer to him, just close enough for their fur to touch. Her mind wondered to horrible things. _He doesn't like me anymore. He thinks I've done something terrible._

Jaypaw could feel the sadness and anger flowing off her pelt. He could practically see the tears. He pushed his cheek against hers and purred gently. He didn't want to her get the wrong idea. He mewed quietly to her.

"Rosepaw," he began as she calmed down a little, "I don't mean about you. I mean about these prophesies. They don't make any sense." He rubbed his cheek to hers again, making sure she felt his heart beat close to her.

Rosepaw took a deep breath, thanking Starclan it wasn't about her. She sniffed and sat up to groom her face, and Jaypaw followed her, he pressed his nose to hers again and walked towards the lake. He stopped only a few kitten steps from the shore. Rosepaw followed him up in panic, fearing he'd accidentally walk too far out and drown.

"You know I fell in the lake one time?" He mewed, a smile crept across his face. "When I was still a warrior apprentice." He stared down at Rosepaw with his blind eyes, as if he could see her perfectly. Rosepaws heart started to beat faster, and her skin felt warm and flush.

He looked a little ashamed for a moment, but he shook it of. "Things don't always go as planned." He mewed, more or less to himself. Rosepaw blinked. Was it to himself, or did he have another reason to say it? She followed once again as he got up and walked back to the tree line.

She remembered her first day in Thunderclan. He didn't seem to really like her, but she grew on him. Was that what he meant? Rosepaw sighed. Couldn't he just say he liked her? _Can't he just admit it? Can't I just admit it?_

* * *

Jaypaw marched confidently back to the camp with Rosepaw by his side. The little she cats thoughts were racing, he could feel them himself. He wanted to go back to sleep at first, but as he padded through the cold, night air, an energy buzzed through his muscles. He felt himself get hyper and excited. He jumped suddenly and tackled Rosepaw to the ground.

She mewed in surprise, but pushed herself around so she was pinning him. She nipped gently at the tip of his nose and hopped off. She turned around and dashed into the brush, Jaypaw followed after, hot on her tail.

Rosepaw peaked back at him, amazed that he could keep pace with her without tripping over anything. She tore her eyes from him, knowing she would be the one tripping if she kept trying to watch him.

Jaypaw suddenly came to a halt in a smallish open patch. Rosepaw skidded as she noticed he'd stopped. He flicked his ears at her and walked over to a patch of thorns. He sniffed at it and looked in Rosepaws direction.

"This is where the Moonpool is." He mewed.

"Here?" Rosepaw mewed as she went to stand beside him. She could see an opening in the thorns, but not much else.

"Go in." He mewed as he pushed her forwards. Rosepaw pushed her way through the thorn bush, albeit reluctant to gain scratches. Her tail fur caught on a branch of thorns and she jerked it forwards, launching herself down the little slope and landing just in front a tiny pool of clear blue water.

She heard Jaypaws mrr of laughter as he padded down beside her. He crouched down and took a lap at the pool of water in front of him.

"Take a drink and then sleep okay?" He mewed as he curled himself up and yawned.

Rosepaw waited a moment, watching as Jaypaw fell quickly asleep. She turned her attention to the Moonpool and stared at it. The water didn't seem much different than the creeks she was used ti drinking from. She leaned down and sniffed it. It didn't smell rancid. She took a quick drink and sat up.

_It doesn't even have a taste._

She placed herself beside Jaypaw and curled up.

* * *

Jaypaw woke in the DreamForest, noting immediately his companion was not by his side anymore, but the two former medicine cats were. He looked at them with annoyance in his eyes, temporary unblinded and angry.

"Jaypaw, there's something you need to know.." Yellowfang mewed, ignoring the angry in his eyes. "About Rosepaw."

* * *

Waking again to a prod on her spine, Rosepaws eyes flew open and she jumped up, knocking her head on Jaypaws. She smiled with embarrassment.

"Sleep well?" He mumbled.

Rosepaw purred and pushed her cheek to Jaypaws, but he pulled away. Rosepaws jaw opened a little, bewildered.

"Where were you last night?" He looked sad. What did he mean? She hadn't been anywhere but there.

"Here?" She mewed. "Sleeping?"

Jaypaw opened his mouth to reply, but he shut it. He motioned for the warrior apprentice to follow him, and together they walked home. He kept looking at Rosepaw in a way that was obvious he needed to say something, but he never did.

He mewed goodbye and touched noses with his friend before slinking off to the medicine den. Rosepaw watched after him for a moment, sadness filling her eyes. She turned and began to march towards her own nest, but was stopped by Graystripe.

"Where were you last night?" He hissed in anger. He stood in front of her, looking down on his apprentice as if she had murdered.

"I went to the Moonpool with Jaypaw!" Rosepaw mewed, slightly afraid. The gray tom towered over her menacingly.

"Really?" He hissed. "That's all?"

"Yes!" Rosepaw back up with her ears flat. What had crawled up his rear?

"So if I get the guard from last night up…" Graystripe began, but a voice behind Rosepaw interrupted.

"I'm already up." It was Dustpelt, the guard from the night, Rosepaw sighed in relief. "What are you scolding my daughter for?"

Rosepaws heart skipped a beat, and a suddenly happiness flew over her, happy to have him consider her family.

"She was out all last night!" Graystripe said, hinting at something. Rosepaw felt her ears perk. What was he getting at?

"Oh Graystripe." Dustpelt mewed without emotion. "I watched her and Jaypaw walk out of camp with each other. But either way, do you really believe your own apprentice would have the audacity to do something so stupid?"

Rosepaw looked back at her mentor, who looked down at her, almost apologetically, but then he turned his eyes back to Dustpelt.

"Then who?" He mewed, but Dustpelt didn't answer. Graystripe sighed after a moment, and turned back to Rosepaw.

"I'm sorry Rosepaw. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Meet for training at sun high." He turned and padded on the fresh kill pile, examining it carefully before Millie came along and convinced him to split a pigeon.

Rosepaw turned to Dustpelt. He smiled at her and flicked her ear with his tail tip before he too went back to sleep. Rosepaw looked around. No one was looking at her or seemed at all interested, but there were apprentices up. Rosepaw went to greet them.

"What happened last night?" Rosepaw mewed as she took a seat.

"I'm not sure, but the warriors are pretty well pissed." Honeypaw mewed around a yawn. She saw Hollypaw gasp a little at the shock of Honeypaw using such a filthy word, but Rosepaw giggled. It was strange for such a perfect warrior cat to use the language only an elder could get away with, but it thrilled a little part of Rosepaw. She couldn't have used that word and still be as innocent and graceful as Honeypaw.

Rosepaw looked around again, seeing a group of warrior gather around Graystripe. A few of them looked back at Rosepaw, obviously blaming her, but she saw Graystripe and Dustpelt shake their heads no. Rosepaw flicked her eyes in greeting as Lionpaw sat beside her, looking as tired and beaten down as ever. Suddenly the warriors off to the side became interested, with Brambleclaw padding up towards the apprentices.

"Lionpaw," he mewed, "Come with me." The apprentices all shared a look of bewilderment. Could Lionpaw have done something to get the warriors all up in arms? They gathered close together and watched as Lionpaw admitted to something with a nod of his head and was immediately dragged off to the Leaders den.

The warriors dispersed, and Graystripe padded over to Rosepaw.

"Come on kitten," He mewed with a glance at the leaders den, "Let's go ahead and get moving."

**Jaypaw had found out something terrible about Rosepaw, but what isit?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11 Confessions, pt 1

**So sorry I havn't uploaded in a while, but I've been busy with work and school. lso sorry becuase the chapter is kind of small, but it's only part one anyways, enjoy!**

"Why won't you tell me?" Hollypaw hissed under her breath as she followed slowly behind as her golden tabby brother gathered moss for the elders. He looked sad and ashamed but he wouldn't tell his own sister was causing him shame.

"I can't tell you." He mewed solemnly as he leaned down to grab another mouthful. He ripped it up sloppily and dashed away before his sister could protest further. He wasn't in the mood for this. He was sick and tired of goody goody back there. Why wouldn't she just back off? That's all he wanted. A little peace and quiet.

He stopped by a big alder tree. The snow under his paws was crisp and unspoiled, though thin and dainty. He sighed and took a deep breath and a lung full of cold air. He sighed as he let it out. He padded over to the big tree. He knew it well, it was the same tree where he'd first caught a bird. He'd even left his claw arks on the tree to signify its' importance to him.

Lionpaw placed his front paws on the trees bark, unsheathing his claws and stretching his back. He placed his claws in the fading marks he'd left so many moons ago. His muscles rippled, clear and visible despite his coat having thickened for the cold winter ahead. His claws released the earthy scent of the tree bark as he gouged fresh scratches into its flesh. He breathed in the old, familiar scent.

Suddenly the stillness around him was disturbed. He turned and glared in the direction of a little mulberry bush, dying as snow choked it out. Out of it emerged the one and only littermate he was trying to avoid.

She stood and looked at him. Was he acting so strange because of Rosepaw? It was obvious he liked her, but Hollypaw was sure she liked Jaypaw. Could it be possible that Lionpaw was showing off to win her affection? Was the really her brother though? He was normally logical, but could that on;y be for battle?

"Please Lionpaw." She mewed with a sigh as she stepped towards her brother. "I just want to help."

"Maybe I don't want your help! You'd just make things worse at best! Back off!" Lionpaw snapped as he dashed into the bushes again. Hollypaw stood with her mouth open in surprise. That wasn't like him. He'd never snap at anyone, much less his own sister. She turned and went the opposite direction. He obviously wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and she couldn't force anything out of him. She'd have to wait for him to spill it on his own.

* * *

Startled by a sudden coughing, Graystripe flipped around to face his apprentice. She turned her head down and coughed once more. She glanced up to see her mentors horrified expression and looked around. She tuend back to him and asked him what was wrong.

"Go see the medicine cat Rosepaw." He sighed as if he was sick of her. She stood and looked a little upset. "Just go kitten." He mewed with a smile as he realized he'd probably startled the poor kit. Rosepaw dashed back to the camp as fast as she could without a question, though obviously confused.

She found her way to the medicine den, managing not to crash into Leafpool as she skidded in. The brown tabby she cats eyes grew wide with a panicked look as Rosepaw started to cough again.

She pushed the red and white apprentice down into a nest.

"Stay here. I need to get some cat mint before your cough gets any worse!" Rosepaw watched in awe as the medicine cat dashed away. What was the big deal about a little cough? She sat up and groomed her chest for a moment, wondering what she was missing. Was this a big deal with clan life? A little cold was enough to throw her mentor and Leafpool off.

Rosepaw looked back up as Jaypaw entered the den, the bramble and lichen sheltering the entrance rustled in protest. He stood for a second and sniffed the air until he realized it was only Rosepaw.

"What are you doing here?" He mewed as he padded up to her.

"Leafpool told me to stay here until she got me some cat mint," she mewed as she leaned to touch her nose to Jaypaws. "Have you heard anything about Lionpaw?"

Jaypaw jerked backwards, out of the she cat reach and looked a little confused.

"You're coughing?" He asked. Rosepaw nodded, but realizing he couldn't see it, she mewed yes. "Sit straight up." He commanded. He walked around until he was behind Rosepaw, and pressed his ear to the side of her chest.

"Breath deep," He mewed. Rosepaw did what he said, until he straightened up and pressed his ear just under her neck. "Keep going." He mewed. She took a few more deep breathes before shaking him off.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, hoping to sound angry as a blush crept under her fur. Jaypaw sighed and looked at her as if he could. He stood and walked over to the crevice that held all the strange and bitter smelling herbs she had helped Jaypaw collect. He sniffed at it for a moment, raising himself on hind legs to get all the way to the back, but came back empty pawed.

He sat again in front of the little apprentice, trying so hard to find something to kill the awkward silence between them until Leafpool returned. He took a deep breath.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Rosepaw looked a little shocked, as if she hadn't expected that.

"No," She mewed timidly. "Not really."

At that moment, Leafpool returned and Rosepaw coughed again. Jaypaw jumped at the roughness of it. Leafpool rubbed Rosepaw back with her spine, encouraging her to stop coughing.

"I listened to her lungs just before you came in." Jaypaw admitted. "It sounds like she has Green Cough."

"Really?" Leafpool asked, "How bad?"

"I'm not sure." Her apprentice mewed. "I've never actually heard green cough before…"

"Right.." Leafpool said and repeated the experience the same was Jaypaw did it. Rosepaw felt her heard beat start to pick up again. Her breath became more shallow. Leafpool mrr-ed in amusement.

"Well it's not green cough yet." She mewed as she sat up again. "It's already fairly bad though, so you'll have to stay in the medicine den so we can make sure it doesn't get any worse." She then padded over to the little pile of cat mint leaves and pushed a few to Rosepaw.

"Eat these, and rest." She stayed only long enough to make sure Rosepaw ate her medicine and then turned and left without another word.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Rosepaw asked as she licked her lips. Jaypaw tilted his head slightly, as if he didn't remember.

"Jaypaw," Rosepaw whined. "Tell me."

She watched as the medicine cat apprentice contemplated in his mind. He knew, and he knew Rosepaw was going to find out one way or another. He took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"Do you remember the problem Lionpaw was having?" Rosepaw had to think for a moment before she realized what he was talking about. _Tigerstar_.

"He was… well pretty much forced to go into Windclan territory."

"And?" Rosepaw mewed. He couldn't have been punished that bad just for trespassing.

"That's all I can find out." He looked a little upset, as if he was supposed to be in on this little secret. Rosepaw looked deeply into his eyes. There was more. What was he not telling her?

Another sudden coughing fit tore away her attention and caused a horrible pain in her chest. She could see the way Jaypaw jumped away, and it hurt her a little.

"How long have you had this cough?" Jaypaw demanded.

"It started a couple of days ago." She mewed, still unsure of whether or not this was serious. Jaypaw looked a little angry.

"Rosepaw!" He scolded. "You should've come earlier!"

Rosepaw shrunk down in the nest. She didn't particularly enjoy Jaypaw yelling at her, but for whatever reason, he calmed down and ran his tongue along her head. He knew very well what could happen if she got worse, his mind wouldn't let him forget them. He felt like his nerves were being cooked by the sun.

"Just sleep, okay?"

* * *

The next morning, Rosepaw woke to a searing pain and a rough, messy cough. The medicine cat in front of her woke with a jolt.

"Rosepaw!" Leafpool cried before racing over. She sniffed at the apprentices fur before ordering Jaypaw to grab cat mint. He brought it over carefully with a huff. As if he was above running errands.

Rosepaw took them dutifully, despising the taste and even the texture of the not-so-fresh-anymore leaves.

"You're definitely getting worse." Leafpool yawned as she pressed her paw to Rosepaws forehead. "And you're running a fever!"

Rosepaw watched, slightly awed as Jaypaw found a dull green leaf and brought it over before Leafpool even asked. The brown tabby pushed it towards her and Rosepaw took it, hoping silently for no more medicines. She lapped it up quickly, knowing Leafpool was watching her with scrutiny.

She coughed again, this time with a little speck of mucus. Leafpool shook her head and turned to her apprentice.

"Go tell Firestar that there's a possibility of green cough in the camp. And if you can find Graystripe, tell him that Rosepaw won't be training for a while."

"Green cough?" Rosepaw whispered in fear. What was green cough? And why did she have to stop training?

"Don't worry." Leafpool comforted. " you don't have it yet." She smiled before going back to sorting her herbs.

_Yet. _She said. _Yet._ That couldn't be a good sign. Was she bound to have it? Or could Leafpool have been lying to keep her calm?

Rosepaw shuddered despite her fever. She had knots in the pit of her belly. She wished Jaypaw would hurry back. She shook out her fur and tried grooming herself, trying to keep her skin from shaking and her heart best normal. What was the worst that could appen? Se had tow able medicine cats taking care of her, and Starclan watching over her every move.

_Nothing,_ Rosepaw thought to herself. _Nothing bad could come of this._


	13. Chapter 12 Confessions pt2

Feeling as though she had been dunked into the lake, frozen over, Rosepaw found herself repeatedly throwing moss on her nest in an attempt to get warm. Her skin was shivering in cold, as if she was lying in a pile of snow.

Jaypaw insisted it was only the fever and she'd be okay, though neither he nor Leafpool wandered too far from the apprentice, both for their own reasons. They treated her almost like the utmost royalty; bringing her the the freshest prey and bedding and fussing over her like she'd broken all her bones, and she hated it.

_She_ was the warrior here. She should have been out fighting and hunting and doing her duty as member of her clan. Not sitting around waiting for a stupid cold to pass. She had more important things to do.

"Rosepaw?"

The little apprentice was still deep in thought. The cats behind her had yet to enter her world. They watched her for a moment, an unreasoned fear in the back of their minds. Leafpool reached her paw out and prodded Risepaw gently. She turned and looked at the medicine cats with a sniffle.

"Hello," Rosepaw mewed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jaypaw asked.

"I'm okay." She mewed, but yawned. Leafpool smiled. She had a fondness over this she cat, there was just something about her.

Leafpool went to the herb store and searched. Rosepaw watched her intently, with a curiosity brought on by complete boredom of what exactly was in that little crevice. The medicine cat reached in and drug out a handful shiny leaves. She picked out two of them, one a vivid green with a smooth looking underside and the other a dark green with smoothness all over. She pushed them to Rosepaw.

The warrior apprentice looked at them dreadfully, before looking back at Leafpool and Jaypaw. She didn't want them. She'd had enough herbs and medicine to feed a whole family of rabbits for a quarter moon.

Leafpool tilted her head with a commanding look. Rosepaw followed the silent order reluctantly. Leafpool nodded approvingly, before admitting her need to restock the supply and trotting out.

Left alone, Jaypaw wasn't sure what to do. Rosepaw was sick, cold, pained, and in no position to hold a proper conversation, nor could he curl up with her.

_To keep her warm of course,_ Jaypaw said to himself, trying to justify the want in the pit of his belly. He could feel the blood under his skin rush to his face.

He turned away and padded to the herb store. Leafpool was already gathering herbs to restock, and the gray tabby had no way to escape his emotions. He wanted to run far away, yet stay by Rosepaws side and curl up with her. He sat back on his haunches and raised a paw to groom the dirt out from between his toes.

Rosepaw watched him without really watching. Her head hurt, and focusing her eyes made it worse.

_Thank Starclan it's dark in the medicine den. _

"Jaypaw?" A voice from outside called. Rosepaw turned herself with an achey grunt to see who had entered the medicine den.

_Poppypaw? _

The little black and calico she cat sat down in front of Jaypaw and began saying something to him. Her ears felt like they were full if water, and the voices of her two friends were drowned away. Rosepaw watched for a moment, before loosing interest and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The dark forest was still the ugliest, spookiest place he'd ever dared to venture. The trees were blackened and soft, their leaves were old and rotting. The sky was pitch black; not a single star peaked out into this barren waste land. It's not that the stars didn't _dare,_ they didnt bother. Nothing in the dark forest deserved their light, and right now, Lionpaw figured he didn't either.

He was once again meeting with Tigerstar, training for whatever the old pile of bones wanted. Or maybe to send him on another pointless mission to get him in trouble.

He was sitting alone in front of the old tom, listening to tonight's review of just how well he was doing. His shoulders were bent forward and lowered. His ears flicked back and the fluffy golden fur along his spine was rising. He wasn't comfortable. It was as though every little piece of him was begging to run in all directions.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tigerstar hissed.

"No." The apprentice mumbled. He'd learned the hard way not to lie to this tom. The hard way that involved claws.

Lionpaw could hear some random cat pad up behind him. He didn't really care who it was. They all gave him a hard time, especially about Rosepaw. Tigerstar fussed about her most Of all.

She's a distraction.

She's a nuisance.

She's a kitty pet.

Loner.

A waste of time.

Anger flared in the pit of his belly. He hated his own grandfather with a passion. He wished he'd just back off. He wanted to be left alone and to have a chance with Rosepaw. He liked her, a lot.

The cat behind him was swishing his tail. He flicked Lionpaw on the back and took a deep breath.

"You know," he mewed, "instead of fighting him over his little crush, we could use her to our advantage." Lionpaw looked up in shock. Use her to their advantage? What did that mean?

"She's a good fighter, and she's very smart." Darkstripe mewed, "She could get a top position in her clan, and we could train her to do it."

Tigerstar looked at him, amazed that he could put together the base for such a plan. He smirked, and the two began planning. Lionpaw squatted down and slunk away. He found his way to the safety of the roots of a big tree and closed his eyes, hoping to go home. He took a deep breath and let it out. He felt like he was floating for a moment, and when he opened his eyes again, he was in his nest again.

The cats around him were still soundly asleep. Even Hollypaw beside him was dreaming safely. He sat up and pressed his paw to her shoulder, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't. Lionpaw felt tears sting his eyes.

_Don't cry,_ he told himself, _you have nothing to cry about. You're not allowed to cry. _

His mind went immediately to Rosepaw. She was all alone in the medicine den, suffering and dying. The tears came back up and Lionpaw darted out of the den. The thought of death was too much. He felt like his heart was about to rip out of his chest. He felt like he was the one dying.

He looked around the camp. No one was awake, no one to see his tears. He padded away from the camp, though he wanted nothing more than the comfort of his friends.

"Lionpaw?"

He kept walking. He didn't dare see who it was. He kept moving.

"Lionpaw!" It was Cinderpaw! What did she want? The golden tabby kept running, heading in the direction of the lake. Cinderpaw was still on his heels by the time he skidded to a stop at the sand in front of the lake. She crashed into him with a squeal, sending them both flying forward.

"Cinderpaw! What in the name of Starclan?" He cried as he jumped to his feet. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I slipped!"

The tom sat back and tried to calm his frayed nerves. His eyes and cheeks were still wet. The fluffy gray she cat examined him, before stepping up to him.

"Are you okay?" She mewed. She could see something was wrong. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Lionpaw shook his head and turned back to the lake. He looked down on his paws. Cinderpaw leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Really, Lionpaw, I just want to help." She mewed, "whatever's wrong, I'll help."

"That's nice of you," he sighed, "but I doubt there's much you can do."

"Whys that?"

"It's just," Lionpaw paused, stammering for the words to describe what was going on, "it's just that you've probably hadn't had to deal with it."

"Lionpaw, you're making it more complicated than it is." Cinderpaw said, lifting her head up, "I don't think Rosepaw would-"

"What?" Lionpaw interrupted, "you think this is about Rosepaw?"

Cinderpaws eyes widened in surprise. Was it not about Rosepaw? She was certain the tabby was in love with her, and if she wasn't the problem then what was?

"Then-then what's wrong?" She mewed quietly.

Lionpaw looked at her, deep into her deep blue eyes. She looked honest, sincere. He wanted to tell her. And tell her everything, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's okay Lionpaw," she mewed as she leaned forward to touch noses, a little hurt in her voice, "Whenever you are ready."

Lionpaws heart beat felt strange. It had picked up when he looked into Cinderpaws eyes. She stood up and began padding away, back towards the camp. Lionpaw watched her walk away. Her muscles were thicker than Rosepaws, but she was still nice and lithe. Her fur was thick and fluffy, and wasn't sleek, but still looked smooth. Lionpaw raced after her.

"Hey," He mewed as he caught up with her. "Why don't we do some hunting before we go back to sleep?"

She smiled, innocently, but still seemed to know he was trying to keep her in his sights.


End file.
